Vampires In London
by Sirithiliel
Summary: HPYGO xover. Ryou goes to London to visit his father, Bakura wanders somewhere he shouldn't. Hogwarts, beware...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine. I don't think, anyways…maybe it is? Nah…

A/N: Yep, I've jumped on the Harry Potter/Yu Gi Oh Bandwagon as well. Bakura and has his own body. Ryou visits his father in England, and Bakura wanders somewhere he shouldn't.

12/11/05

:Ryou to Bakura:

:Bakura to Ryou :

**Vampires In London**

"Um…Bakura?" Ryou asked hesitantly,

"What?" Bakura asked, looking up from his dagger.

"Well…Father is in England, and he sent me a letter asking me to come down and visit." Ryou said, holding up a letter.

"I thought you had school." Bakura mumbled, turning back to the dagger.

"Well…I do have school, but we'll only be there for a couple weeks and we'll be back before school starts.." Ryou answered. Bakura flinched, though Ryou couldn't see it. The yami could hear Ryou's longing to see his father, but he wouldn't do it without Bakura's support.

"If it means that much to you, hikari." Bakura said, tensing slightly when Ryou hugged him impulsively, before relaxing into it. It had taken a long time, but Bakura was starting to accept and, Ra forbid, even like Ryou's spontaneous emotional bouts and hugs.

"Great! Now let's pack and then I'll call father and he'll order a ticket!" Ryou said, nearly jumping with joy.

Check that, he WAS jumping with joy.

Bakura sighed, but let a small smile curl the edges of his lips. Making his light happy was a lot better than making him miserable, Bakura had found out.

Putting the dagger in his belt he stood and began to pack what he knew Ryou would pack, and he threw a few things in that he would want as well…namely his Duel Deck, an assortment of knives, and etc.

Ryou came running into the room, a bright smile on his face as he shut off his cell phone.

"Father had already placed a reservation, he just confirmed it after I called. We leave tonight!" Ryou chirped, hugging his yami tightly.

Bakura allowed it, staring over his light's shoulder out the window. He didn't want to leave, even if it was just for two weeks. He had just begun to be accepted by Ryou's friends, and even the Pharaoh was beginning to place trust in him. He had become fast friends with Malik and Marik, and he didn't want to leave.

But he would for Ryou's sake.

Besides, it was only until two weeks.

- - - - Time jump past he flight to Ryou's rented house.

Ryou happily unpacked his luggage, being sure to hand his yami the items he had packed for himself, whistling under his breath. His father was grocery shopping to stock their rented house, and he was happier than he'd been in a long time.

He hesitated in his unpacking for a moment, thinking on his yami. It was obvious Bakura agreed to come along to keep Ryou happy.

See, a couple months ago the yamis' woke up one morning to having their own bodies. Neither Yami, Marik, or Bakura could understand what happened, and neither did Isis or anyone else who might know figure it out. They still retained their Shadow Powers, and the mind link and soul rooms were still operational. The yamis' could retreat to their Item (like Bakura did for the plane flight) but they could also live outside the Item, and even in a different country, than their lights.

An example is that Yugi is in Japan still, while Yami went on vacation to Egypt, and they still were able to communicate, albeit for short spans, across the mind link. It seems that distance strained the link, where only short conversations can be exchanged before the link cut and they had to try again later.

But Ryou had begged Bakura to come because he couldn't bear leaving him in Japan alone.

And Bakura came, but he seemed depressed. Actually, he seemed bored. Ryou bit his lip, wanting to make his yami happy by letting him explore, but afraid of what might happen with his tempermental, easily-angered and kleptomaniac yami out in London unsupervised.

"I promise I won't do anything." Bakura whispered, and Ryou jumped, unaware he had been broadcasting his thoughts so that his dark could hear them.

"Do you mean it? No killing, sending people to the Shadow Realm, stealing, and all that?" Ryou asked, staring at Bakura with a stern expression.

"I promise not to kill, or send people to the Shadow Realm. But you know I can't promise not to steal. But I can promise I won't get caught." Bakura said, a sly smile lighting his lips.

Ryou sighed. "Nothing big. Nothing obvious." He said, crossing his arms.

Bakura grinned, the first smile since they'd arrived in London.

"Agreed."

- - - - - On with Bakura's exploration!

Bakura stalked down the street, eyeing the people who passed him, glaring at those who stared. He didn't look THAT out of place, did he?

He wore black cargo pants, and a black T-shirt. His belt had one dagger, his favorite one that had a flying falcon for the hilt, but he had plenty more hidden with Shadow Magic where they would be easily accessible. He wore black hiking boots (the big heavy ones with treads) but dispite the fact that he wore them he didn't make sound when he walked. He didn't look TOO obvious, did he?

No matter. Maybe it was his white hair, his red eyes, and the fact that his fangs showed when he snarled at someone.

:Bakura: Ryou's voice echoed along the mind link.

:Yes: he sent back, glaring at another staring person, who lowered the gaze and hurried past.

:The news says it's going to rain. Are you near the house: Ryou's mind voice sounded worried.

:No, I'm not. Don't worry Ryou, I'll find a resteraunt or something to stay in until it passes, ok: Bakura responded, sending a warm feeling of reassurance down the link. He felt Ryou relax.

:Okay. Be careful though, ok? Call if you are in trouble or something. You could just return to the Ring…: Ryou suddenly added as he thought about it.

:Nah…I don't want to go back. It's boring. I'll stay out of the storm.: Bakura smirked.

:AND you'll stay out of trouble.: Ryou commanded.

:Of course.: Bakura cheerfully responded, before Ryou sighed and closed the mind link.

Bakura looked at the sky, it did look like it was going to storm, what with the humid air and overcast sky.

He glanced about for a place to stay that wouldn't be TOO boring.

Hmm…what in the world?

"The Leaky Cauldron," Bakura read out loud, cocking his head to the side. That would seem interesting enough, especially since a woman who wore a long, vibrant green cloak and a tall, feather hat had just entered it and the normally dressed people that walked beside her didn't seem to react to her outfit, which was even more odd than Bakura's.

Very interesting.

Bakura sauntered up to the door and entered.

Definitly interesting! There were all sorts of eccentric people here, and there was a strange aura of magic that was unlike anything Bakura had felt in his entire lifetime!

And it was defiantly magic, if the man stirring his cup without touching the spoon was any hint, or the broom moving itself about.

Well, now this was going to be very fun! Bakura mused, quite curious on how another magic source could exist that he didn't know about. This was too good to not look into.

He walked up to the bar and scanned the menu. Ryou could read English, therefore Bakura could as well.

"Can I help you sir?"

Bakura looked up, blinking russet eyes as the bartender looked at him oddly.

Che…as if he was the odd looking one here! But then again…he did stand out since he wasn't wearing a cloak. That would have to change. He'll have to get one. Snicker…

"No, just looking."

"Aren't you a little young to be looking at the alcohol section?" The bartender pressed, staring at Bakura suspiciously.

"I am, for your information, three thousand years old." Bakura replied back with a huff before he thought about it. But to his surprise the bartender eyed him again, taking in the pale skin, flaming red eyes that seemed to glow in the dim light, and the fangs that were revealed when Bakura smirked at him.

"Vampire?" the bartender hazarded a guess, trying to piece together what he had learned about them. The image seemed to fit. Fangs…red eyes…pale…creepy. Yes, defiinitly creepy.

Ryou had informed him what Vampires were, and Bakura was quick to latch onto the reasonable excuse to behave normally…which was bloodthirsty.

"Yes." Bakura hissed, letting his eyes flash. The bartender took it in stride.

"Don't get many vampires around hereabouts, but there will be some stores that sell items especially for your kind." He said, wiping out a mug.

Bakura grinned. He could like this place if they took something like vampires for granted and even sold stuff for them.

"And where can I browse those stores?" he asked.

The bartender glanced at him. "Hogwarts student?"

"Um…sure! Yes." Bakura said.

"First time student, then?" At Bakura's nod he smiled and motioned for Bakura to follow. "This way then, I'll show you where you can buy your school supplies."

A magic school? How interesting! He'll have to tell Ryou about it, so that Ryou would know where he was. He didn't plan to leave this place without exploring first, and since it seems to be busy, it's probably quite large. Just then the sky opened and rain pounded against the windows.

"Ah…well…maybe you should wait before buying your supplies. You want a room to stay in? This storm is supposed to be a doozy." The bartender remarked kindly. Bakura decided to be nice in return.

"Sounds like a good idea." The pale haired thief remarked, handing the bartender a handful of strange gold coins that he had looted as they walked through the inn.

"Very good, very good. Here's your key, and if you wish for food and drink, feel free to come down and order some." The bartender said, handing the spirit an odd assortment of coins back. Bakura grinned at him as he accepted the money and key.

"Well, thanks!" He said, walking off to his room.

When he left the bartender gave a small shudder. Vampires give him chills, what with their intense eyes that seemed to pierce the soul. And that one was one of the oddest ones he's met yet!

Bakura entered the room and was not disappointed. It seemed like a cozy enough place, but he had no intention of staying cooped up in here. Deciding to go back down to the main area, he'd watch the people coming and going.

And maybe get some food and drink as well, he was a bit hungry.

With a snicker, Bakura left and wandered down stairs.

- - - Skip to Harry, Hermione, and Ron!

"Wow that's some storm, eh Harry?" Ron remarked, watching the rain beat the windows violently.

"Yeah, sure is." Harry responded, moving his pawn forward a space and wincing when Ron's knight took it out. Hermione was reading one of the books she had bought that day. The three had spent the summer together over at the Burrow, and had arrived two days ago to get school shopping done.

"Blimey Harry, look at that bloke!" Ron's excited whisper cut though Harry's thoughts. He turned to see what Ron was looking at, Hermione looking up as well. Harry blinked in surprise at the odd kid.

He seemed to be about eighteen years old, and yet his hair was a pure, shining silver that hung down to his waist. He was dressed in black muggle clothes, and his skin was pale, which made his bloody red eyes stand out quite eerily. He stood at the entrance to the stairs, watching everyone.

"What do you reckon he is? He can't be human with those eyes!" Ron whispered.

"Please, Ron. Just because he has odd eyes does not mean he's not human. Though, it is kind of creepy." Hermione admitted, glancing at the boy again, her eyes following him as he went to an empty table that was in a corner near the door, and sat down.

He ordered and was soon brought what seemed to be a rare steak.

Check that, it was raw.

"Bloody hell…" Ron remarked, staring as the kid grinned, showing sharp canines, and dug into the bloody steak.

The three kept glancing at the odd boy every now and then, and they were not the only ones.

They overheard a pair of people at another table shooting glances at him and whispering. Harry leaned back, trying not to be obvious that he was eavesdropping, and tried to catch a word or two.

"Don't know what they're thinking, having vampires about. I thought they kept to themselves and out of public places." One witch whispered.

"For the most part they do, but the ones that can resist the sun will come out every now and then." A wizard hissed back, pulling his eyes away when the silver haired boy looked over.

"You mean some can resist the sun?" The witch gasped.

"Yes, no one knows why. That one obviously can. Ugh…vampires. They give me the creeps." The wizard muttered.

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, and noticed that they had overheard as well.

"Vampire," Ron muttered, staring at the boy who had just finished his bloody steak and was licking the excess blood with a satisfied look on his face. Ron shuddered and turned back to his pumpkin pie.

The boy got up and left, heading up the stairs, and the three finished their meal before heading to bed an hour later.

- - - - Back with Bakura!

Bakura had been aware of the whispers and looks, and was quite amused. The steak was good though, very good. He hadn't had a good rare steak in a long time.

He lay on his bed, musing over the events of the day, when his thoughts were interrupted.

:Yami: Ryou's hesitant call was as clear as day, since they weren't too far apart.

:Yes: Bakura sent back.

:You okay: Ryou's voice sounded worried.

:Of course.: Came the reply, accompanied by a derisive snort.

:Where are you:

:Some inn.: And Bakura proceeded to tell Ryou the entire story. When he reached the end, Ryou was shocked.

:A magic school? Seriously? And you told them you were a vampire? Oh gods…well, if you say that they acted as if it was normal to have a…ahem…vampire there, then I'll believe you.: Ryou said, amused and knowing his yami wouldn't lie about this.

:Yes, I'm quite amused myself.: Bakura admitted. :I might just stay awhile, investigate the place. Since you'll be being homeschooled if I were with you I'd have to stay in the Ring when your father wasn't at work, and stuck in the house when he wasn't.: Bakura said, a slightly pleading note in his voice.

:I don't think it'll do any harm…as long as you keep to your promises and return to the Ring if anything goes wrong.: Ryou said.

:Of course.:

:Good night 'Kura.:

:Good night hikari:

- - - - In the Morning

The rain continued relentlessly, and didn't show any signs of letting up. Bakura sighed but decided to go see what the inn was serving for breakfast.

He left his room and nearly tripped over a orange cat that was walking by. It gave him a look and meowed its displeasure at nearly being stepped on.

"My apologies." Bakura muttered to the cat, smiling. He actually did like cats…one of the few animals that he admitted to liking.

The cat meowed again and rubbed against his leg, purring. Bakura snorted at the obvious plea for attention and picked up the animal, stroking its head as it purred louder.

He paused as he heard voices, and the cat perked up as well.

"I'm telling you, Ron, it's not right to jump to conclusions like that!" a girls voice came echoing, the footsteps drawing closer.

"Well, for your information, I…" the people came into view around a corner, and they stopped. Bakura's eyes narrowed slightly. These three were some of the ones who had been staring at him last night. There was a tow headed boy with glasses and messy black hair, and a red haired kid with freckles, and a brown haired girl with a snobbish look to her.

"Um…sir, can I have my cat back?" the girl asked hesitantly, reaching to take the cat from Bakura.

The thief eyed her, grinning mentally as the three tensed when he moved suddenly to set the cat down on the floor, where it rubbed his legs again and purred before walking to the girl.

"Thanks. I'm Hermione Granger." The girl introduced herself, picking up the cat.

"Ron Weasley." The red haired boy put in.

"Harry Potter." The black haired boy said, and tensed as if expecting some sort of reaction.

"Yami no Bakura." Bakura said, deciding it wouldn't hurt to introduce himself that way. It sounded impressive. A lot more impressive than 'Ron Weasley'.

"Nice to meet you, Yami." The girl said. Bakura scowled.

"Just Bakura, if you don't mind." He corrected, spinning about to head to breakfast. His eyes narrowed in annoyance as the three decided to follow him.

Then the rain decided to suddenly clear and let the sunshine through.

"Oh look! It's done raining! Now we can go to Diagon Alley!" The girl cried, and proceeded to lead the way somewhere.

Deciding this would be more entertaining than wandering around the inn or returning to Ryou, Bakura followed.

They wandered about, and Bakura, threw eavesdropping with the Ring, learned from those in the crowd around him that the Harry Potter kid was famous, and he learned about the school of magic…Hogwarts, and that there was a world wide community of 'witches' and 'wizards'. He picked up mentions of a Dark Lord and a 'you-know-who.'

"Well now, what's this? Potter, Weasel, and the know-it-all." A cold voice drawled from their left, interrupting Bakura's thoughts. "Oh, and they have a new follower as well!" Bakura's eye twitched at being called a follower of anyone, and turned to see the speaker.

A pale, blonde haired boy stood there with two big goons at his side, sneering at the three who had decided to follow Bakura. The three were glaring back as well.

"Shove it, Malfoy." The one boy, Harry Potter, gritted out.

"What are you going to do to make me, Potter?" The snob spat back. Bakura growled in annoyance. Stupid mortals.

He stepped forwards and the Malfoy kid turned to look at him, eyeing him up and down and curling his lip as if he disliked what he saw.

Which he probably did.

"Listen, kid, I follow NO ONE. Do NOT associate me with anyone, understand?" Bakura snarled, throwing caution to the winds and letting his eyes glow and his lip to curl back, revealing his fangs. Quite a nice effect, if he did say so himself, he thought as he watched Malfoy flinch away and pale even more.

"Do you know who I am? My father will have you-" He was cut off by Bakura waving a hand dismissively.

"Your father couldn't do a thing to me."

"Why you…" Malfoy seethed.

"Careful Bakura, his father's a Death Eater." Harry said, saying it like it was a curse and grinning when Malfoy shot him a dirty look.

"A Death Eater?" Bakura repeated, obvious confusion in his eyes.

"What, are you a mudblood or something?" Malfoy spat, backing away slightly when Bakura growled at him.

"Care define what a 'mudblood' is?"

"It means you come from a nonmagical family." The snobbish brown haired girl replied in a rush.

"Che…I've been doing magic for three millennia." He said, flipping his hair back.

"Three millennia?" The Malfoy kid repeated, eyes widening. "You lie."

"Yes, I do lie, but I'm not lying right now. I am over three thousand years old, kid, and you had better watch your step or I might decide I don't like you." Bakura snarled, smirking at his face.

"And what would happen then?" The kid said mockingly.

Bakura let an eerie grin spread across his face.

"I'll steal your soul, or what little piece of excuse you have for one, and seal you into the Shadows where you can suffer your deepest fears and nightmares for the rest of eternity. And, if I decide I don't like you enough, I will wander the Shadows every couple hundred years to pay a visit and torment your mind." He followed that up with a cackle, and the shadows that lay along the walls seemed to rise and twist about him.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione backed away, shock evident on their faces, mixed with a healthy dose of fear.

"YAMI NO BAKURA TOUZOKOU!" came a familiar voice.

Bakura flinched and dropped the Shadow Magic, pulling on an innocent façade.

"Ryou, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Father?" He asked, trying to divert his hikari's attention from the present situation.

"Bakura, you remember what I said?" Ryou said sternly, folding his arms and ignoring Harry or his friends, or Malfoy and his goons, who were busy staring at the 'twins'.

"Um…" Bakura began, playing dumb.

"NO killing, NO hurting people, AND NO STEALING SOULS!" Ryou shouted the last part, making Bakura cringe a bit and people stop to stare.

"Sorry…" Bakura mumbled.

"SORRY? You're SORRY? You PROMISED! You TOLD me you wouldn't! And I have to run all the way here because I felt you doing it! Gah! We're going back to the hosue. NOW. And you are not going anywhere if I'm not with you! I can't trust you in public alone, can I? Why…" Ryou ranted, grabbing Bakura's arm and dragging him away, ignoring his protests.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared after the two, wide eyed.

"Well…that was decidedly odd…" Hermione remarked.

"Yeah…" Harry agreed.

"Yup. So, anyone for Quality Quidditch Supplies?" Ron said, heading to the store, leaving a stunned Malfoy standing there, staring after the retreating forms of yami and hikari.

"Man if all vampires are like that, I never want to meet another one." Ron mused, and the other two agreed wholeheartedly.

- - - - -- The End.

Heyla, just thought to do a random HP/YGO fic for once. My first and probably only one, so be nice. One shot of Bakura in Diagon Alley, couldn't resist.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine. I don't think, anyways…maybe it is? Nah…

Summary: Ryou visits his father in England, and Bakura wanders somewhere he shouldn't. Set after book Four! Chapter two, since you wanted it!

Oh why not do a second chapter? So many people have asked for it…so here it is! Bakura decides to go back to Diagon Alley!

:Ryou to Bakura:

:Bakura to Ryou :

2/17/06

**Vampires In London**

Bakura glanced about, grinning. Ryou was out of the house with his father, and had left Bakura alone. The yami could finally make it back to that odd magical inn he had visited before.

Slipping out of the house and locking it up again, he strode through the sunlit streets in the direction the inn was.

Near cackling with glee, he walked into the inn, smirking widely at the bartender, who paled slightly at the sight of him.

"W-welcome back sir," he greeted, backing discreetly behind the counter and intensely scrubbing a cup, avoiding Bakura's eyes.

:Bakura! Where are you: Ryou screeched suddenly through the mind link.

:Ow…tone it done Ryou. Use inside voices now.: Bakura chided, sitting at a table and leaning back.

:Bakura! This is serious! Where are you: Ryou yelled back, slightly toning down his volume.

:I'm back at the inn, ok: Bakura answered, grudgingly. Ryou was going to make him go home now. Oh well. He'll refuse and continue to have his fun here.

:What? After what happened last time? Bakura…: Ryou began.

:Relax, Ryou. I'm not going not going to do anything. I just want to learn more about this magic school, ok? I promise not to do anything.: Bakura assured his worried light.

:Well, ok then…I'll let you have a second chance…but you better hold to your promise. I'm warning you.: Ryou ended on dark note, the warning echoing down the link as Ryou cut it off.

Bakura shook his head, a slight smile on his face. His light could be very intimidating at times…if you're not looking at him that is. If you're looking at him when he talks like that it's just amusing. But if you can't see Ryou when he talks that way, it could send shivers down your back.

But Bakura was telling the truth. He wanted to learn as much as he could about this magic school…Hopforts? No…Ho….Hogforts? Closer…oh well. He wanted to learn everything that could possibly benefit him.

Ryou had three more days before he had to go back to Japan…Bakura could learn quite a bit in three days if he set his mind to it.

He walked up to the bartender.

"Could you show me the way to Diagon Alley again?" He asked, quite politely too. The bartender quickly scurried to the brick wall, tapped the bricks and then left again, leaving Bakura standing there grinning. He loved throwing people in loops with conflicting behavior.

He walked into Diagon Alley, and glanced about. Shrugging, he went in a random direction.

He saw one old shop and noticed the three kids from earlier going into it…hmmm….he decided to follow.

They were talking to a strange looking man, who had wide, pale silvery eyes.

"Ah! You need a wand, son?" Came the man's voice from Bakura's elbow, causing him to step back a bit in surprise. He hadn't even noticed the man move. That irritated Bakura. He normally was very observant of his surroundings.

"Uh…yes. Yes I do." Bakura replied. The three turned to look and noticed him, the red haired one flinching slightly and the other two shuffling their feet nervously.

"H-hello…Bakura, was it? Yes…hi. Nice to see you again." Harry managed, keeping a safe distance.

Bakura nodded absently to him, focusing most his attention on a tape measure that was moving complete of its own control and measuring him. The old man with the silver eyes was flitting about the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That's enough now." He told the tape measure, which flew obediently to the desk and fell onto it. Good. Bakura was about to break the damn thing. The man, Mr. Ollivander, handed him a wand from the box.

"Holly wood, phoenix feather, whippy." He said, and Bakura reached to take it. Before he even touched it the thing gave something that sounded suspiciously like a squeak of terror and flew across the room.

"Hmm..nope, evidently not. How about this one? Redwood, dragon heartstring, stout and very stable." This one Bakura actually was able to hold, but it emitted a jet of sparks that caught Ron's cloak on fire.

"Well, not that one either. Let's try this one! Heartwood, phoenix feather, flexible and springy." He handed it over.

Bakura shrugged and grabbed it, and suddenly the room was lit like a brilliant sun, then dark like the deepest night with no moon or stars visible. When it cleared, Bakura and everyone else blinked to get their eyes adjusted to the suddenly normal light that was filtering in through the old windows.

"Well…that seems to be the right one. That'll be seven gold Galleons." Mr. Ollivander said, packing the wand into its box.

One thing Bakura had made sure to learn on his trip through Diagon Alley was the money system. He had also 'collected' the different types for further 'study'.

He handed seven of the large gold coins to the man, and left, the three leaving as well.

"So…you're going to Hogwarts?" Harry asked. He wasn't sure if that was correct, since the boy looked about their age…but what was he talking about? The kid-yet-not-a-kid was a vampire. He probably had just been passed over a lot before finally being invited to Hogwarts.

"Uh…yes." Bakura answered. Hell, why not? It would be interesting to say the least…and Yugi and the Ra-cursed Pharaoh could exist in different countries…he'd just have to be sure to talk to Ryou about it first.

"What year?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know." He answered.

"Hmm…you'll have to talk to one of the Professors then. Probably Professor McGonagall." Harry responded. "Then you'll figure out which house you'll be sorted into, and how you'll catch up if you're placed in a different year than first."

That was an unforeseen problem…he wouldn't be on any roll sheets, or whatever these people used for those…he would be seen as an intruder and all his plans would go to naught. He'll have to be polite and find this Professor McGonagall to see if he can enter. Evidently, from listening to the three, you normally have to be invited to attend the school.

As he was thinking this, screams rang out and cries of "Dementor!" were shouted. People began running to shops and inns, as other wizards and witches, evidently authority officials or something like that, were running towards the source of the shouts.

Hmm…

"Come on, Bakura! We have to get to shelter! Dementors!" Hermione shouted, running off. The other two followed her.

He shrugged and decided to follow them, even though he was curious as to what 'Dementors' were.

A scream from ahead alerted him and he sped up.

Harry was lying on the ground, holding his head, and Ron and Hermione were facing off with a large, dark cloaked form that exuded cold and had a fearful aura. The two kids were sending out little wisps of silvery mist, which seemed to be keeping the thing at bay for the time being.

As he approached, he was suddenly aware that a white fog was beginning to shroud the area, and he began to feel hot, cold, terror, and utter hate all at the same time. He stumbled, falling to his knees, wrapping his arms around himself as he was suddenly plagued with is worst memories.

His times in Egypt…

His time in the Shadow Realm, naught but a vicious spirit.

Battle City…his abuse (Both verbal and mental) to Ryou….

The last series of memories were of him before he made his promise to Ryou…hurting the boy with both words and mental images and emotional damage. His eyes filmed over in red. He was not that way anymore. He had changed. No one should be showing him these memories when Ryou had forgiven him for all he had done.

Hissing through bared teeth shown in a snarl, he forced himself upright, and saw that Hermione and Ron were weakening, the creature was coming closer. He focused all his rage, hate, anger, pain, and fear at that damnable creature, that Dementor. He growled, pulling the black wisps of the Shadow Realm to him. The white fog was overrun by Shadows that swirled at their feet, and crept toward the Dementor.

Bakura stalked towards it, stiff legged, eyes glowing red and growling continuously low in his throat. The Dementor turned towards him, its hidden face seeming to mock his anger. It started forwards, and then hesitated as Bakura's snarl grew and his growl went deeper. His hair spiked wildly with the dark energy that swirled around him.

Voices spoke to him. His own personal demons…the spirits trapped within his Millennium Item…his Millennium Ring…they spoke to him, caressed him, swirling around within the Shadows.

Asking what he wanted.

"Kill." He snarled, mentally and physically. The Dementor seemed confused, and approached him again.

He attacked, his falcon headed knife appearing in his hand, the spirits of Kul Elna sweeping along with him.

He went into a whirling dance then, slashing and spinning, his knife making deep cuts within the creature's cloak, it turned around, unable to catch the quick thief, and the spirits flew around it, irritating but not quite deadly, distracting and taunting.

Bakura spun about again, his knife finding itself buried deep within the creature's chest area. The Shadows whirled, swirling up Bakura's body, along the knife, and wrapping around the Dementor, which struggled.

Then, it stiffened, and dropped limply to the ground. The Shadows and Spirits were satisfied with the soul they had taken, and Bakura dismissed them, pulling his knife out.

"What…explain yourself, young man!" came a woman's voice from behind him. He turned, and noticed a group of witches and wizards standing there. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were unconscious on the ground, and so Bakura was left to face the group of officials himself.

Joy.

Ryou was going to kill him.

- - - - - -

End.

Do you like? People wanted a second chapter…so here you go! I wanted it to be based after book Four, getting ready to head into the Fifth Book.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine. I don't think, anyways…maybe it is? Nah…

Summary: Ryou visits his father in England, and Bakura wanders somewhere he shouldn't. Set after book Four!

:Ryou to Bakura:

:Bakura to Ryou :

3/13/06

**Vampires in London**

**Chapter 3**

Bakura ran a hand through his hair, trying to quickly come up with an excuse.

"Professor…" Hermione said, her voice slightly raspy. "He defeated the Dementor…we couldn't stop it…what was it doing here, Professor?" She asked. The officials ran forwards, helping the reviving Ron, Harry, and Hermione to their feet, giving Bakura a wide berth.

"We don't know. There was a group of them by Gringotts Bank, and now this one here, and a few others scattered around Diagon Alley." The Professor answered, checking the three for injuries.

Finding them to be alright, she turned to Bakura.

"And who are you that was able to defeat a Dementor single handedly?" She asked. She was a slightly elderly looking woman, clad in emerald green.

"That's Bakura. He's a vampire. He says he's going to Hogwarts this year." Harry mumbled, brushing off the helping hands from one of the wizards. Bakura glared slightly at him for telling.

"Indeed? Dumbledore never mentioned a vampire coming to our school." She said, her voice dark with suspicion, turning back to Bakura.

Bakura thought it best to say something. He bowed his head slightly. "I wish to join Hogwarts, but never received an invitation." He said, and it was the truth too. "I merely tried to find out how I can join Hogwarts and learn, if possible." He said, being as polite as possible.

"Hmm…I'd have to talk to Dumbledore about that. But I don't think he'll mind, really. I shall speak with him right away, and get back to you. You said your name was Bakura?" the Professor asked. When he nodded she continued. "I'm Professor McGonagall."

"Nice to meet you, Professor." He murmured, using the best manners he had. They may be a little rusty from disuse, but they seemed to be working well enough.

"Are you staying at the Leaky Cauldron?" She asked, brushing some dust from her emerald cloak.

"Yes."

"Then I shall let you know the Headmaster's decision later." She said, turning and shooing Harry, Ron and Hermione away from where the officials were inspecting the Death Eater.

Bakura shrugged, heading back to the inn himself.

- - - - - - -

Bakura was lounging downstairs in the inn's sitting area, flipping through a newspaper he had found. Now that was interesting, to seeing moving pictures and odd ads.

Some such ads like "_New updates for Enchantments in Baking!"_ or "_Witchly Wonders: The ultimate cleaning aide!_" Snickering to himself, he decided to keep it and let Ryou go through it. It'd probably amuse him too.

He stilled had to figure out a way to talk to Ryou about not going back to Domino and going to the school instead. He didn't want Ryou to feel as if he was being abandoned, since that is how Yugi got every once in a while since the Pharaoh's been gone for months now.

:Bakura….what are you thinking: came Ryou's soft question. It startled Bakura, and he didn't realize he had been letting his feelings and emotions leak through the link.

:Ryou…I have something to tell you.: he began, and was going to go on when Ryou gave a small laugh.

:You want to go to the school. I can feel it, Bakura. If it makes you happy then alright, as long as you promise to be on your best behavior.: Ryou answered before he could continue.

Shocked as he was, he still managed a smile.

:Oh yeah and you better remember to contact me! Don't leave me alone like Yami did to Yugi: Ryou scolded.

:No fear, Hikari Dear, I shall. I'm better than that bloody Pharaoh any day.: Bakura boasted.

:Sure you are, yami. Sure.: Ryou said, a hint of laughter in his voice.

:Are you being sarcastic? Agreeing with me to get me to shut up: Bakura growled, scowling.

:Why no yami! Why would I do a thing like that: Ryou cried, and now Bakura knew he was being sarcastic.

:I think I'm rubbing off on you, Ryou.: Bakura muttered.

:Is that a bad thing: Ryou teased.

:Not necessarily.:

:Well, I have to go, talk later Bakura: Ryou chirped, and the link cut.

Bakura sighed and shook his head, smiling. Ryou was a…special…person.

"Mr. Bakura?"

Bakura looked up and saw the green-clad woman standing near him. He hadn't heard her arrive.

"The Headmaster does not have a problem with you joining our school, and we will see what we can find out with why you didn't receive an invitation. If you will follow me, I'll take you to get your school supplies." She said, and turned to walk back towards Diagon Alley.

Bakura shrugged, stood, and followed.

- - - - - - - -

Hurray for another chapter! Not much happened, sorry, but I'm currently dealing with Midterms in college, and can't seem to get much done onthis.Next chapter: School shopping!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine. I don't think, anyways…maybe it is? Nah…

Summary: Ryou visits his father in England, and Bakura wanders somewhere he shouldn't. Set after book Four!

:Ryou to Bakura:

:Bakura to Ryou :

Sorry for the wait! I just have been so busy with college lately! I'm SORRY!

8/4/06

**Vampires in London**

**Chapter 4**

Bakura followed McGonagall into Diagon Alley to get his school supplies. He glanced about, bored and slightly irritated with the looks he was receiving. He didn't look THAT out of place, did he? Come on! They were walking around in cloaks and all that. With a sigh, he ignored them and tried to concentrate on how he was going to go to Hogwarts and still keep Ryou happy at the same time.

Ryou solved that nicely for him in the next moment.

:BAKURA: Came the screech through the mind-link. Bakura barely restrained a yelp of shock, twitching violently and attracting even more stares.

:Ryou! Don't DO that: he howled down the mind-link.

:Oh…sorry. Wasn't thinking. Guess what: He asked, sounding so excited that he was probably jumping up and down wherever he was at.

:You know I despise guessing games. What: He snapped back, rubbing his temples to ease off the headache Ryou's first shout had brought on.

"Are you alright, Mr. Bakura?"

The silver haired spirit glanced up, and nodded curtly to Professor McGonagall. She nodded back and led him to some store that sold cauldrons, and he absently followed. Ryou was speaking again, so he paid more attention to his hikari than his surroundings.

:Well…Father and I were talking…and I told him about the school you're going to…not that it's a MAGIC school, but I said a private school…which is close. Anyways, he said I could go: Ryou exclaimed happily. He really, REALLY didn't want to be separated from his yami.

:Ryou…there might be a problem with that…it's invitation only.: He felt his light's extreme disappointment, and hurried to remedy it. :But I was able to get in, maybe I can get you in too.: He said hastily.

:Thank yami: Ryou cheered.

"Excuse me, Ma'am?" Bakura began as they left the store with a new cauldron in tow. Professor McGonagall turned and looked at him.

"Yes?" she asked.

"My…brother. I want him to come to the school too. He has magic as well." Bakura said, crossing mental fingers that it'll work.

"Now, I'd have to ask Professor Dumbledore about that, but once again, I don't think it would be a problem. We at Hogwarts don't like to turn away students with talent that wish to learn." The Professor said, and continued on her way.

Bakura relayed the information to Ryou, who positively squealed in happiness.

"Let's go ahead and buy supplies for your brother as well. If Dumbledore says no, which I don't think he will, you will just have extra, which wouldn't hurt." Professor McGonagall said, and Bakura happily agreed.

:I'm coming to the Inn, yami. When I get there, I'll find you! I'm so excited: Ryou shouted, barely able to speak coherently.

:Fine, fine. Don't trip over your own feet now, rushing like you are.: Bakura shot back, teasingly.

:Yami! I don't trip over my own shoes! That's a Joey thing…: Ryou muttered, and Bakura mentally (and nearly physically) cracked up into laughter.

And the shopping continued on to the book store, where they bought double of everything. About the time Bakura was handing over the money, (and lamenting on the fact that his stolen cash was dwindling quickly), he was suddenly hugged/tackled by a flying blur of blue.

"Kura!" Ryou cheered, hugging him tightly…and making him turn slightly blue in the face.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, and Ryou hastily jumped up and bowed to her, blushing madly. Bakura staggered to his feet, breathing deep breaths of fresh, life-giving air.

"Ryou Bakura, Ma'am. Pleasure." He said, bowing.

"Professor McGonagall." She replied in turn, before turning a bit more serious. "How did you get in Diagon Alley without a wand?" she asked.

Ryou blushed again, fumbling for an answer. "Well…uh…some other people went through and I kind of tagged along, sort of." He mumbled.

"Hmm…and, another question. You say you are Bakura's brother. Are you a vampire as well?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well…not exactly. I'm sort of…um, it's difficult to explain…" Ryou began. Bakura sighed and took over the conversation.

"He's a relative. Future relative, you see. If I hadn't been made a vampire, we wouldn't have met, because I'd be dead, yes? Or deader…well you know what I mean. We say we're brothers because that's the easiest thing to say." Bakura lied smoothly, and Ryou once again marveled at his abilities. Lying did come in handy sometimes, he had to admit.

"I see. Well, I thought it prudent to ask, as the Headmaster will probably wish to know." McGonagall said, before leading the two over to get Ryou a wand.

"Ah…another one." Mr. Ollivander said, eyeing Ryou, who gulped and hid slightly behind Bakura.

"Yes. Could you perhaps get him a wand as well?" The Professor asked.

"But of course. Now let's see…" the strange man mumbled, disappearing into the back of the room.

"Holly, dragon heartstring, slender but sturdy." He proclaimed, handing the wand to Ryou, who accepted it hesitantly.

Shrieks filled the room and sparks jetted out, and Ryou hastily dropped it, as Bakura doubled over in laughter.

"No, no, not that one. Let's see…ah! Maple, Unicorn, nice for charms." He handed this one to Ryou, who after the last wand was vaguely frightened of trying anymore, but took it after only a moments hesitation.

The wand emitted a shower of sparks that transformed into white flower petals that drifted serenely down, like blossoms from a cherry tree in full bloom. The petals disappeared when the hit the ground, leaving a faint scent of…peaches? Better not think on that too much…

"Yes, that is the one for you. Six galleons please." Mr. Ollivander said, smiling at Ryou who grinned hesitantly back. Bakura paid for the wand, and they left for the next store.

"Robes! Do we have enough money, Bakura?" Ryou asked worriedly.

"We have enough." Bakura said curtly, glaring slightly. He had been systematically looting as they shopped, and still had a suitable amount.

"If you run out, I'm sure we can find something to do." The Professor said without turning around. The two new students behind her glanced at each other, and continued into the store.

They went in and got fitted for robes, and as they were about to leave, they ran into the three kids from earlier.

"Professor McGonagall!" Hermione greeted, before turning to Ryou and Bakura. "Hello, nice to see you again! And I believe we've met before, although I don't remember your name." She said, first to Bakura and then to Ryou. Harry and Ron had to give her points for talking to them, after the last time they saw Bakura.

"Ryou. I'm Ryou." Ryou said, bowing slightly. "I'm Bakura's…well, consider me a brother." He said, lowering his eyes slightly.

"Brother? Are you a vampire too?" Ron put in, looking between the two curiously. They were twins, to his eyes.

"No. I'm a future relation, but due to him being a vampire, we are together. Consider us brothers." Ryou said, restating the fact.

"Alright, brothers you are. Man, you two could be twins!" Ron said. "Two of my brothers are twins." He said, smiling. Ryou smiled softly back, as the small group walked towards the final store, Potion Supplies.

As they went in and gathered their necessary items, Ryou and Bakura they're beginning sets, Harry, Ron, and Hermione to refresh their old supplies, Ryou chattered with the three friends happily.

Ryou was incredibly curious about wizard life, magic, Quidditch, and everything else. Hermione was positively beaming as she discovered a fellow like-minded person in Ryou. Professor McGonagall left Ryou and Bakura with Harry and the others, now that their supplies were bought, and left to go find Dumbledore to inform him of Ryou. The group headed to go get ice cream and continue their chat.

Bakura ignored them, happy his light was happy, but that was all. However, when Ryou asked about why everyone seemed nervous and even scared, he paid close attention. The three were subdued, and looked about uneasily.

"Well…you see…" Hermione began, "It kind of deals with Harry here, he should tell you." She finished, mumbling.

"Gee thanks Hermione." Harry muttered to her. "Well…it's like this…" and he proceeded to tell them everything starting from the beginning, his own parents. It was a touchy subject, but he figured they'd find out anyways, and better from him than someone who didn't know it all correctly.

"Wow…" Ryou said when Harry had finished. "Man, I'm sorry. The only person I know who's had worse than that is…" He trailed off, blushing, but the three caught his quick glance towards Bakura, who was suddenly stone faced. "But never mind about that. What about the teachers?" Ryou said, quickly trying to change the subject.

The three noticed, but decided to continue the conversation on the different subject. Hermione latched onto the new subject.

"Well…they're always Professor McGonagall, who you two have already met. She's the Head of Gryffindor House, and the Transfiguration Professor." She began, and Ron jumped in.

"Yeah…and Snape, who's in charge of Slytherin. Slimey gits." Ron muttered.

"He's also the Potions Professor too, Ron." Hermione said disapprovingly. Ron waved a hand dismissively, as if that was a minor fact.

"Then there's Flitwick, Ravenclaw's Head. He's the charms teacher. I think you'll like him. Um…Hagrid! How could we forget Hagrid? He's the Gameskeeper and Care of Magical Creatures Professor. He's also a really good friend of ours." Hermione continued, counting them off on her hands.

Bakura lost interest again, zoning off in his own little world. He remained that way until Ryou notified him that they were heading back to the inn. The school started in two days, and they were going to head with Harry, Ron, and Hermione to the train station.

As it was, tomorrow they got to meet the other people that were staying at the inn with Harry and the others: Ron's family. They will also be the ones who took them to the train station.

Tomorrow should be interesting.

- - - - - - - -

Thanks to all reviewers, especially for sticking with me in my…er…absence: koinu27, Fai Serphlose, Ryou's Cat, Kitroku, Bluemoon4sphinx, HAUNTED, shadowyoukokitsune, Tarot, yami maniac.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not mine. I don't think, anyways…maybe it is? Nah…

Summary: Ryou visits his father in England, and Bakura wanders somewhere he shouldn't. Set after book Four!

: Ryou to Bakura:

: Bakura to Ryou:

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Okay…I know Ryou is slightly OOC when I write him, but I'm not entirely sure how to write him. This was why he originally wasn't going to Hogwarts, until I changed my mind on that due to the number of reviewers who wanted it. Shrug. Any who, just thought I'd led you guys know he's probably going to be OOC.

Another important note, this is going to be during book 5, but I omitted a few details and changed several others. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and all had stayed at the Order of the Phoenix for most the summer, and THEN went to Diagon Alley to get their stuff then head to the train station. Therefore, Sirius did NOT go to the train station with the group. Just thought people would like to know.

Also, due to some wondering, Ryou's Dad does NOT know about Bakura. If it sounded like it did, blame it on my poor writing. sheepish grin.

8/14/06

**Vampires in London**

**Chapter 5**

The next day dawned, and Ryou and Bakura went down for breakfast. They were to meet Ron's family today, and Ryou was nervous, as he always was when meeting people, while Bakura could care less.

"Just relax, Ryou! If they are anything like that kid, they won't see anything wrong with you. So stop fretting! You're driving me up the wall!" Bakura snapped, glaring at his light who smiled softly.

"Sorry…you know I don't really feel comfortable with meeting people the…first…time…" he trailed off, staring over Bakura's shoulder at something. Bakura turned around in his seat and blinked.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione stood at the door, talking to someone. Someone with red hair, and who looked to be Ron's father, and coming down behind them was a woman with red hair, a younger girl, and two boys, who were twins.

They all had red hair.

:Ryou…staring is rude.: Bakura sent to his light, amused when Ryou snapped back to himself and smiled as the group walked up to them.

"Ryou, Bakura, this is Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Fred and George." Hermione introduced, pointing to each in turn. "Everyone, this is Ryou and Bakura." She said. Bakura thought it rather amusing that she took it upon herself to give introductions, and shook his head slightly. Mortals, they were so odd.

"Ah! So these are the two Albus told us about!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, swooping forward. "But my, you two are so thin!" She remarked, and Ryou blushed slightly while Bakura gave a small glare.

"Now, Molly…" Mr. Weasley said. He turned to Bakura. "So, vampire, eh? Met some of your kind before, but never one so young looking!" He said, smiling at Bakura.

Bakura growled under his breath, his eyes taking on a slightly redder gleam. "How many people is this guy going to tell, hmm?" He asked curtly. Sure, it was a lie that he had told, but he didn't quite want EVERYONE to know about it!

"Oh…well…uh, I think us, since you'll be traveling with us, and some of the professors at the school. No worries." Mr. Weasley said, hastily trying to remedy the situation. "He most certainly will not inform more people than is necessary." Bakura's eyes narrowed. So that old man Dumbledore was the one who got to deem what was necessary or not? That seemed kind of pushy, to him.

"Now today we're going to make sure everyone has everything they need before tomorrow, so after breakfast we're heading back to Diagon Alley." Mrs. Weasley said, bustling about, getting coffee and tea for everyone. Bakura still glared, but as people fell into comfortable conversation, he secluded himself into his own little corner and brooded.

Ryou glanced at his yami, but sighed and turned back to the conversation at hand. Ron was happily telling the group about what he was going to do to anyone who annoyed him this school year. Mainly he was going on about how he wasn't going to take any crap from Malfoy.

Ryou, who had unknowingly saved Malfoy's soul from being stolen by Bakura, didn't want to form an opinion without first hand experience, but had a feeling he wasn't going to like this boy. Not only because Bakura didn't, which wasn't a surprise as Bakura didn't like very many people, but because of the first feelings he had gotten from the other boy. Brushing it off, he decided he'll deal with it as it comes.

They finished breakfast and went into Diagon Alley for any forgotten supplies, and a few extras.

Namely, Harry, Ron, Fred and George wanted to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies, while Hermione wanted to get some last few books at Florish and Blotts, and Ginny went with her mother to get her first pet.

Not knowing what to do, Ryou and Bakura followed Ginny and Mrs. Weasley into the Pet Emporium. Sounds and smells assaulted their senses as they entered, and both Ryou and Bakura were instantly immensely curious, splitting up and looking around.

Several species of owls flitted in cages hung near the back wall behind the desk, a large variety of cats were on the west wall. Toads, turtles, and tarantulas were kept in glass tanks on the east wall. Near the front desk were rats, mice, and a rather large opossum. Several lizards crawled in a tank near the front door, and three other tanks were set up in the window display.

Bakura wandered over to those ones, something shiny having caught is eye. The first didn't have very much of interest, just a tortoise with a bejeweled shell. Sure, the amount of jewels made it look valuable, but Bakura had never tried to steal a turtle…tortoise…whatever. The third one, farther down, he didn't want to even go near. Inside was a white, fluffy bunny, but what was odd was that it was a snarling, slavering, fanged fluffy bunny, with the prettiest blue eyes you could ever imagine. No, he wasn't going near that one.

He peered into the second one, watching as a large snake coiled in the corner. It was a normal enough looking snake, but something about it caught Bakura's eye. He remembered this creature…or one like it, from his past. Uraeus…Egyptian for "she who rears up", and normally the name associated with cobras.

See, Ancient Egyptians believed that at a cobra was a sacred animal, and two cobras depicted in the 'uraeus' position, that is reared back ready to strike, with hood flared, would be placed at the funeral pier. Two fire-spitting cobras were also said to guard the gates to the underworld, and would breathe their flame on any trespassers.

In his reign as King of Thieves, Bakura had come across a few of the rare cobra breed that inspired those legends. True fire-spitting cobras.

And if he was correct, this one here was one of those.

He leaned closer, and the snake hissed warningly, baring its fangs, its gold eyes sparkling in the sunlight coming through the window. Bakura smiled. It reminded him of his great Diabound, his own Ka.

"_Easy, Great One. I mean you no harm." _Bakura whispered in Ancient Egyptian. The cobra relaxed at the familiar language, but kept a watchful eye on the spirit. It was intelligent, and could sense the forgotten temples, dark tombs, and whirling sands of Egypt in Bakura. _"Netjer-ankh" _Bakura said, and the snake raised its head. (A/N: Netjer-ankh "living god". I did my research. )

Bakura liked it. Liked it enough that when Ryou came up to him with a screech owl in a cage, grinning like a fool, he decided he was going to get it.

And so he did. The store keeper stared at him, for as soon as he had bought it, he took it of its tank/cage and held it, examining it. It was a big snake, being roughly four feet long. (A/N: Egyptian cobras average around 5 ft, with the record length being held at 8 ft 6 inches.) It hissed in his arms, coiling itself around his shoulders and neck, hidden beneath his long hair, visible only where his hair didn't cover it. Its head rested on its coils sedately beneath Bakura's right ear.

Bakura followed Ryou and the others out, and they went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, the designated meeting place for everyone.

Ryou was petting his owl, smiling widely, while Ginny nuzzled a small gray kitten. Bakura smirked, running a hand along the snake coiled around his neck. Ryou noticed, and his eyes widened.

: Yami! What is that: he exclaimed, only seeing the thick coils that were visible, and not the entire thing.

: A snake, dear hikari. A snake from my home. The ancient spirit responded, and the cobra perked its head out from Bakura's hair to deliver a long look at Ryou.

:…it has gold eyes yami…it's not a NORMAL snake, is it: Ryou asked with a sigh. His yami would never get anything normal. It had to have something special about it.

: How observant, hikari! You're right. He's NOT a normal snake. He's a fire spitting cobra, a breed made by the Gods; it is said, to guard the gates of the underworld, and, on rare occasion, the tomb of a Pharaoh: Bakura replied, smirking.

Ryou sighed, but smiled. His yami was happy with his pet, something that reminded him of his home, and therefore, Ryou would let it go. He bought ice cream for himself and his yami, chocolate of course, and they settled down, happily eating the cold treat while they waited for everyone else.

Hermione showed up next, with three large books in tow. Ryou's eyes lit up and when he asked what they were about, Hermione happily began showing him. The two were still chatting about one of them, "Paranormal Spirits: New Breed of Ghosts?" By Fredreick Garthika, when Harry, Ron, and the twins finally came over.

"What is that?" Ron exclaimed; staring at the monstrous tome that Ryou and Hermione were poring over.

"This, for your information Ron, is a book talking about the possibility of there being a different breed of ghosts than what we are used too. Fredreick is an amazing author." She said knowingly, waving the book about (and causing Ryou to duck as it came rather close to making acquaintance with his head).

"What? A new breed of ghosts? You're mad." Ron said.

"Really, Hermione?" Harry asked, curious. Hermione smiled at Harry, and started her lecture. (To which Ron, Fred, and George zoned out)

"Yes. In America, there are rumors of ghosts that can be physical at will, and can even attack humans if they wish! And…" and so on the lecture went.

Evening came quickly, dinner was uneventful, and they all turned in for the night…or at least some of them did.

: Bakura: Ryou whispered across the mind link. : Bakura? 'Kura, Kura, Kura:

: WHAT: Bakura snapped back finally.

:Can you sleep: Ryou asked.

: Hmm…let's see. NO! WHY? Because I have YOU pestering me in my head: Bakura ranted back. He was cranky, he wanted to sleep.

: Sorry! I'm just so excited! We go to Hogwarts tomorrow! Aren't you excited: Ryou said, pouting slightly. His owl hooted softly from the night stand, but other than that all was quiet.

: Yeah, yeah sure. I'm excited. Now can I PLEASE get some sleep: Bakura sighed.

: … : was his only response.

: Ryou:

:…you said 'please'….:

A loud smack echoed in the room as Bakura clapped a hand to his forehead.

And the night progressed.

-Next Morning

They woke up bright and early to get ready and go. Ryou practically flew around the room, stuffing all his and Bakura's stuff into their trunks, pulled on fresh clothes, and then turned to the task of dragging Bakura out of bed.

"Kura! Get up!" Ryou whined, (A/N: OOC much? ) After much muttering and growling, Bakura was up and ready, his cobra (dubbed Netjer-ankh, though he was Netjer for short) on his customary perch.

They headed downstairs, meeting Harry and Hermione, and Ron trumped downstairs with his brothers a few minutes after.

"We were only able to get two cars, so we'll have to squeeze together." Mrs. Weasley said, bustling about making sure everyone had all their belongings and wasn't forgetting anything. Mr. Weasley had left the night before to go back to work.

That done, they loaded into the cars.

Bakura and Ryou couldn't help but gawk when the entire group, plus their trunks, Harry, Ron, and Ryou's owls, and Hermione and Ginny's cats, were able to fit in what seemed to be two old Lincolns.

The drive to the train station was harrowing, with the two Lincolns squeezing through traffic in a way that defied the laws of physics. And yet the Muggles didn't notice a thing out of place. Once again, Bakura was impressed with the magic, and despairing for the mortals' habit of passing over things and excusing them away.

Upon reaching the train station, they unloaded everything into the little carts, and wheeled their way to Platform 9 ¾.

"Okay, now just follow Ron, Harry and Hermione through that pillar there, and you'll see the train. If you're nervous, best run." Mrs.Weasley said kindly. Ryou and Bakura blinked at each other, before following.

The Golden Trio went through the pillar between platforms 9 and 10 without a problem, so Ryou took a deep breath and ran. Bakura shrugged and strolled after.

Once through the pillar, he found Ron helping Ryou load his trunk onto a large, red train that steamed on the tracks.

Pushing his own cart up to them, he heaved his trunk up after his light, and climbed up.

"Come on, Harry and Ginny have a compartment over here." Ron said, and led them off. "Hermione and I have to go to the Prefects compartment, but we'll be sure to stop by." He led them into a compartment in the last carriage.

They went, in, and saw Harry, Ginny, and two others that Ryou and Bakura did not know.

"Oh, Bakura, Ryou, this is Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood." Ron said, pointing to each in turn. "Harry…It's a pain having to go down there. I'd rather…but we have to. I mean, I'm not enjoying it, I'm not Percy." He finished.

"I know you're not." Harry said, and he grinned. But his eyes reflected a certain hurt look.

"We'll stop by later." Ron promised, and left.

The train began rattling away, and Harry and Ginny started up conversation with the weird girl, Luna. Ryou listened in, and when the other boy, Neville, proudly displayed a plant he had received for his birthday, Ryou became curious and began asking questions.

Bakura ignored them, staring out the window at the passing scenery, his snake coiled on his left arm and around his neck, as usual.

Then, suddenly, a foul smell filled the compartment. Bakura turned back to the present, and noticed that the plant had emitted some sort of nasty smelling goop that covered the majority of the people in the compartment, save Bakura.

The door opened and everyone looked up.

"Oh…hello Harry." The dark haired girl said in a nervous voice. "Um…bad time?"

Harry just blinked at her and she blushed.

"Just…wanted to say 'hi'. Bye then." She left in a hurry, and Harry groaned, slumping slightly, trying to wipe off some of the goop.

Bakura smirked. Harry evidently liked the girl, and yet was too nervous to let it be known by the girl in question. One of the sillier things about mortals that amused him was their troubles with their emotions.

"Who was that?" Ryou asked.

"Cho Chang." Ginny answered. "Ravenclaw's best Seeker," She shook her head in amusement, did a spell that removed the stuff, and the conversation continued.

A little over an hour later, Ron and Hermione showed up, Ron's owl and Crookshanks in tow. The food trolley had already been by, and Ron immediately snatched a chocolate frog.

"Blimey! I'm starving!" he groaned, slouching down in his seat.

"There are two Fifth year students, boy and girl each for all Houses." Hermione informed everyone, sighing herself.

"And guess who the Slytherin House Prefects are…" Ron asked, throwing an arm over his eyes.

"Malfoy," Harry spat.

"And that COW Pansy Parkinson," Hermione said viciously, and she began to rant on how someone as thick-skulled and stupid as that Pansy Parkinson….yeah.

Bakura tuned out their conversation again as they discussed who the other prefects were, and Ron began maliciously making plans for some of the lesser-liked Slytherins. It worked so far, except for when a loud, high-pitched scream of laughter erupted from Luna.

"That was FUNNY!" she howled, laughing uproariously at something Ron had said. Everyone else in the compartment looked flabbergasted at her, before they started laughing at Ron's expression. Bakura scowled, focusing intently outside the window.

He vaguely noticed Harry diving for the magazine she had been reading, which had fallen to the floor in her laughter.

He flipped through it, frowning slightly.

"Anything good in there?" Ron asked.

"Of course not!" Hermione snapped. "Everyone knows 'The Quibbler' is full of rubbish!" She finished in a huff. Luna looked up, proclaimed her father the editor, and Hermione was suddenly embarrassed.

Life would've continued, except for the fact that the compartment door opened and Malfoy stood there, flanked by two large goons.

"Well, well…." He started, then caught sight of Bakura and flinched. He then began to studiously ignore the spirit in the corner, and focused on Harry.

Bakura snorted in amusement at their antics, while Ryou tried to be unnoticeable. He didn't do to well at standing up for himself. Sure, he's gotten better, but he's still not THAT good at it.

"Hey…yeah, you," Malfoy said, pointing at Ryou. Bakura narrowed his eyes. Ryou looked up, and blushed slightly as all attention was on him.

"Yes?"

"What…are you a new wanna-be follower of Potty here?" Malfoy sneered. He had seen Ryou before, when the shy boy had pulled Bakura away, but that had been it.

"No. I'm there friend." Ryou said, and he was proud that his voice didn't quiver noticeably.

Malfoy curled his lip, and as he was about to continue, Bakura stood up and strode forwards.

"Listen, kid," Bakura growled. "You leave me alone, and you leave HIM alone." He said warningly.

"Or what?" Malfoy spat back.

"Or you deal with me." Bakura promised.

"Yeah? Well, I'm not scared of you. I KNOW what you are. And I have a letter that I'm sending to my father right here!" he proclaimed, holding up a piece of parchment. "And you will get banned from the school! No one is going to want a vampire near their kids! Anymore than they would want a werewolf for a professor!" he laughed.

"Malfoy, that's just low!" Hermione exclaimed.

Bakura's eyes narrowed, and before he could respond, Netjer slid down from his shoulder and coiled about his arm, rearing up and spreading his hood.

Everyone in the compartment froze.

: Yami…: Ryou trailed off in his mind.

Harry was surprised. Sure, he had seen something curled around Bakura's neck, but he didn't look too closely. Now he knew what it was. Being parseltongue, he was surprised he hadn't heard it say anything yet.

Now he did.

"_Your soul was claimed by Darkness, but not taken. You bear the mark, you bear the sin. Watch your step or the Darkness will slake its thirst for blood."_ The snake hissed out, understood only by Harry. To everyone else it sounded like it was hissing menacingly.

At the end of his 'speech', Netjer reared back and snapped his head forwards. A stream of venom shot out, and upon contact with the air burst into flame. (A/N: Think about the dragon flame from the movie "Reign of Fire") The two lines of flame went through the air and hit the parchment Malfoy was still holding up, and it caught fire.

Malfoy quickly dropped it, stamping on it with his foot.

"Now. Don't. Mess. With. Me." Bakura hissed through gritted teeth, turning away. He paused, and turned back. "And don't mess with Ryou either." He said, before giving a fanged smirk and turning away, his snake twisting his head to stare over Bakura's shoulder and giving a golden eyed stare at the stunned Malfoy.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes. "This isn't over." He spat, and left the compartment.

Ryou sighed, running a hand through his hair.

This was going to be a long year.

-End

Whoot! Another chapter done! And look! Only ONE month to complete it, instead of FIVE! I'm getting better!

Thanks to all reviewers: Thunderstorm101, shadowyoukokitsune, Ryou's Cat, Kim Pang, bakura240, Computerfreak101, HanChan, koinu27, led, Fai Serphlose, Sakura, Shaman-addict

Reviewer question/answers:

Led: sorry, no pairings. I can't seem to write it decently.

Thunderstorm101: close…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Not mine. I don't think, anyways…maybe it is? Nah…

Summary: Ryou visits his father in England, and Bakura wanders somewhere he shouldn't. Set after book Four!

:Ryou to Bakura:

:Bakura to Ryou :

8/22/06

**Vampires in London**

**Chapter 6**

There wasn't very much more that happened on the train ride. Ron and Hermione left to patrol the carriages, Hermione and Ryou discussed the book about ghosts again, and Ginny played tic-tac-toe with Neville. That left Bakura to stare out the window, again.

As they got closer to Hogwarts, the train radiated excitement that was a complete opposite of the weather. Rain half-heartedly beat at the window as Harry pressed his face close to it trying to get a glimpse of Hogwarts. Hermione and Ron returned, looking even more harried than before.

"We better get changed into our robes." Ginny commented.

Hermione and Ron pinned their Prefect badges onto the front of their robes as the train slowed. Everyone else slipped into their robes. (Girls going to separate compartment, of course) The usual racket of people gathering their luggage began, and they headed off the train, feeling the sting of the night wind and the rain.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione waited for the usual call for First years by Hagrid, but didn't hear it. They glanced at each other in confusion and slight alarm. Peering over the heads of students, as if their large friend was hiding in the masses, Ron stood on tip-toe.

Instead, there stood a woman waving a lantern, calling out in a brisk voice. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked over to her, seemingly upset about something.

Bakura shrugged, it was none of his business. He dragged Ryou in the direction the rest of the students were going.

"Shouldn't we go with the First years?" Ryou asked. He had no clue what year they would be in, nor where to go.

"I don't know." Bakura snapped. "I'm just moving, ok?" he stopped walking abruptly when a tall, dark haired man with a sneer on his face moved up to them.

"Are you two the new students?" He asked curtly.

Bakura eyed him, his own lip curling back, exposing his fangs. "Why, yes. We do happen to be new students. As you can see, there are a great many new students running around." He hissed.

The man glared at him, before straightening. "The Headmaster," and he looked slightly angered as he said the title, "Has asked me to escort you two into Hogwarts, to be sorted separately. He decided, because of your ages, to put you in sixth year." He turned and walked off, and Ryou hastened to follow. "How he expects you two to be able to get on par with higher level students is beyond me." The man muttered, but Bakura's sharp hearing caught it.

"We're fast learners." He spat, smirking slightly as the man turned around slightly in surprise. Evidently he didn't think either of them could hear him.

"I'm afraid I didn't catch your name," Ryou said, a bit nervously. This man was slightly intimidating. A snort from his yami across the link made the younger boy blush slightly.

:Please, is he more intimidating than ME: Bakura asked.

:Point: Ryou said, smile on his face.

"I'm Professor Snape." The man said coldly, and proceeded to stride towards a carriage set aside from the others.

Ryou and Bakura followed, before both stopped immediately, staring at the creature that was hooked up to the carriage. It was…like a dragon-ish horse, thing.

"What IS that?" Ryou exclaimed, staring in a mixture of horror and awe.

"More importantly, can I have one?" Bakura put in, eyeing the creature, which stared back silently, tail swishing lazily.

"You can see them?" Snape asked, a little surprised, Bakura wasn't so much of a surprise, Dumbledore had told him that the kid was a vampire at least 3 millennia old. The other one, though, he seemed way too innocent to have seen death.

"Of course we can see them! They're RIGHT THERE!" Bakura growled, pointing at the one before them, then the others that were hooked up to the student carriages. What, did the man think they were blind or something?

"You can only see them if you have seen death." Snape said quietly.

Bakura snorted. "Well of course we've seen death." He waved a hand, climbing into the carriage after one long, last look at the creature.

"Bakura…" Ryou said warningly. Not everyone needed to know what they had gone through. "What are they called?" He asked the Professor as he climbed in after his yami.

"Thestrals," Snape said, and followed them in. He then proceeded to ignore them for the ride.

They headed to a smaller door set in a small wall between two towering towers. (A/N: Tongue twister P) The rest of the students went to the large main gates, while the First years went the traditional way across the lake.

They were led to a room that seemed to be adjacent to the Great Hall. It was a normal enough room, if you ignored the moving pictures on the walls…and the bear rug that was gnawing moodily on a chair leg, emitting low growls and snorts.

"Wait here, Dumbledore is going to sort the First years, and then sort you two. He'll send someone to bring you when it's time. I, however, have to go take my place at the Head table." He said stuffily, turning and striding away. "Oh, and don't get too near the rug. It has not been fed yet." He warned nastily, and opened the door that was on the far wall.

Ryou was briefly able to see the Great Hall, with four long tables filled with students, the Head table of Professors, a wonderful ceiling that showed a night sky with wispy clouds, and…Professor McGonagall walking up to the Head table carrying a old hat?

But then the door closed and Ryou was left alone in the room with Bakura. He turned to look at his yami, who was watching the bear rug with amusement, his snake coiled up on his shoulders as has become usual.

Ryou sighed, and sat in a nearby chair, nearly sinking into its fluffy poofiness. (A/N: yes, I said poofiness, so what?)

He heard muttering from the next room, an odd voice saying something in a sing-song tone, then quiet. More sound, only it sounded like names being called, with a loud shout from the sing-song person following each name.

That went on for a good while, then more silence. Then, who he presumed was Professor Dumbledore, gave a small speech and the door he had been idly watching opened.

"Come now, it's your turn." Professor McGonagall said, turning and leading Bakura and Ryou out. Ryou blushed slightly, seeing the entire Great Hall focused on him and his yami. Bakura was ignoring them, his face set in an emotionless expression, a hint of a glare in his eyes.

They were led up to the old looking hat Ryou had glimpsed earlier.

"Now, just sit on that stool and put the hat on, and it will sort you into your Houses." Professor McGonagall said quietly, standing back.

"Bakura, Ryou." She announced. Ryou flinched when everyone looked at him, and only him, as he walked up to the stool.

He sat down, and put the hat on. It fell slightly into his eyes, and suddenly a voice spoke in his head.

"_Hmm…an odd one, why are there two minds here?"_ It was the sing-song voice.

"_Um..." _Ryou thought back, unable to form an excuse.

:Who are you talking to Ryou: Bakura's voice rang through, sounding annoyed.

"_Leaping lizards from Libya! Who was that?"_ the hat 'spoke', surprise etched through its 'voice'.

:My brother: Ryou blurted, unable to think of anything better.

"_Two minds in one, eh? Am I to sort both of you or something?"_ it asked.

:Just me. You'll be sorting my 'brother' after me.: Ryou answered, wishing that for once something could be easy and go right.

"_So, two minds, two bodies, but an odd link between you two? Does Dumbledore know this?" _it wondered, sounding a bit bewildered.

:No, and we would prefer it if he didn't know.: Bakura snapped. :Just do your job already:

"_Very well,"_ it muttered. _"Now let's see…you've got the brains to be in Ravenclaw, you're loyal and brave, which are Gryffindor traits. And you show the cleverness and quick wit of a Slytherin. You could also go to Hufflepuff. Hmm…hard choices."_

:Just pick one already: Bakura hissed.

"_In time, in time. I have to see which traits are stronger than others." _The hat said, musing. "_All in all, I think……_**RAVENCLAW**!" it shouted the last word for all to hear.

Ryou stood and went to the table in blue that was waving at him and cheering. He smiled slightly at Bakura, who glared at all the fuss.

"Bakura, Yami." Professor McGonagall called out, motioning for Bakura to take a seat on the stool, with the deceptive ragged hat sitting on top of it.

Bakura muttered under his breath, but went and sat down, pulling the hat onto his wild hair.

"_Ah…and here's the other one! You're…oh my…you're not what you seem. Now I'm certain Dumbledore doesn't know this!"_ the hat exclaimed, sounding…scared.

Bakura growled in his mind.

:Just put me somewhere, Ra damn it: he snarled, and the hat shuddered. :And do not **dare** mention what I really am to anyone! Or you will be used as a kitchen rag for the rest of the millennia:

And the hat 'gulped'.

:Be nice yami: Ryou admonished, and Bakura grumbled but relented, as the hat gave an almost inaudible sigh of relief.

"_Let…let's see…once again, you have the brains for Ravenclaw, the wit and cunning mind to be Slytherin, I don't see you in Hufflepuff, and you're not exactly Gryffindor material…so Ravenclaw or Slytherin…" _the hat mused, before coming to a decision. _"I think it should be_…**SLYTHERIN**!"

As it shouted the chosen House name, Bakura stood and snatched the hat off, and stormed towards the table that started cheering.

Ryou smiled softly as his yami chose the seat farthest from everyone that he could get, and sat there, glaring at those who tried to get close enough to congratulate him.

"To our newcomers," Dumbledore said, standing up, "welcome! To our old hands – welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it! So, tuck in!" there were laughs, a few cheers, and food appeared on the table. Ryou grinned at this, always impressed with the new things he learned about magic.

Conversations began to erupt from several places in the room, building to the dull rumble that a lot of people talking at once will generate. Old friends turned to each other, and new friends got to know one another.

And those who don't want to make friends…(Cough, Bakura, cough)…glared at any who tried.

Several of the people at Ryou's table began asking questions of the First years that had just joined their House, and Ryou shyly partook in the conversation.

Bakura, however, brooded in his little corner. He sensed someone looking at him and glared.

Malfoy didn't back down, though he did flinch a bit. He also gave the cobra a wary look, while those nearest Bakura were staring at it with awe and curiosity. A snake was, after all, important to a Slytherin.

"Don't think that since we're in the same House, we are friends now." Malfoy sneered. Bakura snickered at that.

"Oh, no worries, I'm not planning on making friends." Bakura shot back, smirking. The other Slytherins who were nearby watched this exchange with amusement. One Seventh year Slytherin leaned forwards, and addressed the First years and Bakura.

"One thing you need to learn, newbies, and that is that Slytherins are the best. We don't think it, we **know** it. We stand for ourselves, Slytherins help Slytherins only. We don't associate with the other Houses. And within our House, we do not fight each other." At this point he shot a look at Malfoy and Bakura. "You don't have to be friends, but you are not going to fight each other. Slytherins have to watch each others backs. That's how it has always been." He finished his speech and snagged a slice of pumpkin pie, everyone at the table nodded and turned to their meals, Bakura, however, rolled his eyes.

Mortals.

When everyone had finished eating, or gotten close to it, Dumbledore stood up once again.

He began explaining the rules, like how the Forbidden Forest was off limits, that Mr. Filch (whoever that was) had forbidden several joke-items, and introduced new staff. Halfway through his speech, as he was explaining about Quidditch tryouts, a short and fat woman to his left interrupted him with a small cough, and she stood up…

…though that didn't make much of a difference, as short as she was.

Bakura curled his lip at her. She was, without a doubt, one of the more repulsive mortals he had seen, and he would have happily allowed his Man Eater Bug to eat her without a moment's hesitation.

Ryou sighed as he sensed his yami's thoughts.

:Now, Bakura. The Bug can't eat her.: he admonished.

:Why not: Bakura asked, sounding like he was sulking. Ryou glanced over to the Slytherin table. Yep, he was sulking.

:We put it on a healthy diet, remember? No more junk food, fatty foods, or greasy foods. And I think she combines all three, yes: Ryou said, smirking in a way that was too much of a resemblance to his yami.

Bakura cackled across the mind-link, approval shot through the sadistic laughter. Physically, he just cracked a malicious smirk, his eyes gleaming red.

The woman, Professor Umbridge as everyone soon found out, began talking to the students as if they were children. This had many people disturbed and slightly angered, as well as confused and perplexed.

:How _dare_ she! I am at LEAST several hundred years older than she is: Bakura ranted mentally.

:Now, yami, I'm sure she doesn't mean to make it sound like she is talking to little kids…though I have to admit, it _is_ rather annoying.: Ryou admitted.

:Ha! See? Even YOU admit it: Bakura exclaimed. Ryou glanced over to the Slytherin table again, and blinked. He ignored Professor Umbridge, who had turned a bit more serious and was droning on about the Ministry of Magic and some other such stuff. Sure, he was supposed to be the 'good' one out of the two of them, but even he had his limits.

:Bakura…do you still have your snake: Ryou asked. He squinted, thinking maybe he had missed it looped about his yami's shoulders; after all, it was a fair distance between the two tables.

At the Slytherin table, the white haired spirit blinked at the sudden question, reaching a hand up and touched the scaled coils to reassure himself that Netjer was, in fact, still there.

:Yes, why: he wondered, perplexed.

:Because I can't see it…: Ryou said, blinking. He really couldn't see it. It just…wasn't there. He could see his yami reaching up and touching _something_, but there didn't seem to be anything there.

Bakura glanced down at the cobra looped about his shoulders, and…

He blinked.

:Um…hikari? Can snakes wink: he asked, he thought he read/heard something somewhere that they couldn't…

:I don't think so…snakes don't have eyelids.: Ryou responded.

:Well…he just winked at me.: Bakura said, confusion shot through his mental 'voice'.

:Hmm…he IS an intelligent snake, and obvious magical or something. He might have eyelids…and maybe he can turn invisible: Ryou mused. :Well…let's not worry about it right now.: Ryou decided, as Umbridge finished her little speech and Dumbledore dismissed everyone.

With a great rattling and banging, all the students stood and headed to their dormitories, the Prefects shouting for the First years to follow them. Bakura shrugged, sighing. He was, technically, a sixth year. Which meant that he and Ryou had a lot of catching up to do, and…

Bakura grinned.

:Hey Ryou: He called, and, although he couldn't see his hikari, he could sense him looking for him.

:Yes:

:What I know, you know, correct:

:Yes…:

:So…I was thinking on how we have to catch up on six years…what if, let's say, I take years one and two, learn the stuff, and you do three, four and five? We'll both be taking the Sixth year classes, so…: he trailed off when he didn't receive an immediate reply from Ryou.

:Yami…that's a great idea: Ryou said, happiness echoing on the link. :I was wondering how we were going to do that, but that's brilliant: He paused. :Why do I get years three, four and five? They'll be harder than one and two…and plus you will only have two years, and I'll have three:

:Exactly: Bakura snickered:Good night:

:Yami! That's not fair: Ryou howled. His only answer was a wild cackle through the link.

And so the year starts.

End

Thanks to all reviewers: ShadowyouKitsune, Koinu27, t-me, Poenalime, Fai Serphlose, Ryou's Cat, Dark GoldenWolf, Natahsa, Fletcher, chibikuro rose-sama, Thunderstorm101, Computerfreak101, ryuugitsune, amethyst sylph, Pit


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Ryou visits his father in England, and Bakura wanders somewhere he shouldn't. Set after book Four!

:Ryou to Bakura:

:Bakura to Ryou :

Author's Note: Okay…I'm not sure WHAT the Ravenclaw and Slytherin House Common rooms look like, so bear with me as I use my imagination, eh? I could probably look up the Slytherin one…but I'm feeling lazy.

**It's my BIRTHDAY! YEA! 19 finally! Whoot!**

9/06/06

**Vampires in London**

**Chapter 7**

The Slytherin common room was richly decorated in green, black and silver, their snake emblem carved ornately into the walls. Large couches, chairs, and lounging chairs were set up, comfortable and soft, but staying with the Slytherin colors. There were some tables set up near the back for homework or socializing, and two roaring fire places (one on the east wall, the other on the west, with the door to enter the common room on the north wall and the doors to the dormitories on the south.) A bulletin board was set up between the two doors leading to the dormitories, listing information such as Hogsmeade trips, Quidditch matches, etc.

Bakura narrowed his eyes as he followed everybody else to the dormitories. He went through the door leading to the boys' rooms, and found himself in a small hallway with doors leading off into the separate rooms.

"Bakura?"

Bakura scowled, turning around to face the pushy Seventh year from the Great Hall.

"Yes?" He gritted out. He just wanted to be left alone…and terrorize his soon-to-be room mates.

"On the Headmaster's orders, you have one of the smaller rooms. You'll be sharing the room with one other, instead of three others." The boy explained. He smiled at the sullen Bakura. "My name's Nate." He introduced himself, trying to be friendly.

"I was under the impression that all Slytherins were moody, nasty, and malicious." Bakura shot back, not in any mood for conversation.

"Well, that's the stereotypical Slytherin. There are some of us who are actually pretty decent, and could make it with the other Houses if we weren't Sorted into Slytherin." Nate explained, taking no offense at Bakura's tone, much to the spirit's consternation.

(A/N: At this point, let me explain something. While I will have three OC's, they are minor roles. VERY minor. This story is about Ryou and Bakura. Not Harry and the others, and not my OC's…only Ryou and Bakura. So no worries about my OC's taking up a role in the story. They are strictly to help the story and plot line.)

"So who is this kid I'm staying with?" Bakura finally responded, following Nate to his designated room.

"His name is Kwan," Nate said simply. "You won't notice him that much; he has a habit of not being noticed. He shouldn't bother you too much."

Bakura snorted, he'll terrorize this 'Kwan' as he would anyone else, whether they're unobtrusive or not.

Unfortunately, Ryou heard him.

:YAMI! If I hear you being cruel to your roommate, you will face the **CONSEQUENCES**: Ryou yelled, causing Bakura to flinch.

:But…:

:NO 'buts': Ryou said firmly. :You're going to have to deal with your roommate for the rest of the year, you don't need to make an enemy of him. Leave him alone, even if it means ignoring his existence entirely.:

Bakura growled, but had to admit Ryou had a point. He didn't need to anger/scare the one person he had to deal with nonstop. Bakura considers his room his private area, where he could relax, and if he had to share it with someone, better a quiet shadow than a pushy, thick-headed idiot.

"Here we go," Nate said, motioning inside a room set at the far end of the hall. Bakura went inside, noting that his trunk was at the foot of the left bed. The reason the room could only house two was that it was built in an awkward manner near a tower, giving the room an odd, hexagon shape. It was just big enough for two beds to be suitably placed in the room, with a decent amount between to give both their own space.

"Kwan hasn't made it up here yet," Nate said, before waving and leaving. Bakura growled to himself about the annoying boy. Of COURSE he wasn't here yet! That was obvious by looking at the room and finding no one there. Idiot mortals, stating the obvious…

And so on and so forth.

When Kwan did show up, Bakura had already situated his belongings (not as few as you'd think, him being a thief and constantly 'finding' things to put in his room), and gotten comfortable in his corner. Kwan was a slender, short, and pale boy. With dark eyes, darker hair, and an over-all aura about him that said "I'm not here!"

Bakura glanced up at him, and narrowed his eyes slightly, scrutinizing the boy, who in turn kept his eyes down and went to his corner, beginning to unpack the trunk at the foot of his bed.

Bakura had turned back to the Second year Transfiguration book he had been looking over, ignoring the other boy after a few moments of intense studying. He had concluded that Kwan was not going to be a problem. The kid would probably be too nervous to stop Bakura if he tried anything…at the thought a rather evil grin came into existence.

"I'm Kwan,"

Bakura blinked, glancing over at the kid who gazed back. Ok, maybe the kid had a little more backbone than Bakura had originally thought. Meh, no difference. Bakura blinked again, realizing a response was probably necessary.

"Bakura," Bakura said shortly, and turned back to his book. At a sudden thought, he glanced up.

The kid was gone.

Bakura blinked yet again, before his eyes narrowed. He prided himself on his ability to sense things/people, whether they're around or not, coming or going, etc. But he hadn't heard Kwan leave, and he had stopped in the middle of unpacking.

Bakura snorted. An interesting school indeed! He shot another look at the other side of the room and nearly fell out of his chair in shock.

Kwan was back.

"How did you do that?" He asked, his eyes narrowed and red-tinted. Kwan glanced down again, nervously, and shrugged.

"It…yeah, um…see I had this thing happen to me in Third year…" Kwan trailed off, evidently not wanting to speak about it. Bakura growled, standing up and striding over.

"Tell me,"

"Someone tried to jinx me…and it went wrong. I have…what's basically a misfired Disillusionment charm on me. St. Mungo's couldn't cure it. So…I just…blend in sometimes." Kwan replied, and then followed in a quiet mutter that Bakura could just barely catch. "Although I don't mind it…"

"Hmm," Bakura reassessed the boy, before shrugging. Kwan looked really uncomfortable, and decided, on a stroke of conscience that he'll blame on Ryou, that he'll ease the tension in the air.

"Well, I'm a vampire," Bakura said cheerily, and was rewarded with a wide-eyed stare from Kwan. Snickering to himself, Bakura wandered back over to his side of the room, and went back to studying his book.

Kwan continued to unpack after six and ¾ minutes of staring blankly at Bakura, fading slightly out of view at one point, before he got back to his senses.

Night deepened, Bakura read through the night and Kwan went to bed, and outside an owl hooted.

After a few more chapters, notes, and intense studying, Bakura closed the book and turned in as well. Tomorrow, they'd start classes, and Ryou and Bakura would begin their furious studying to catch up five years.

-At the same time, in the Ravenclaw common room

Ryou followed one of the Sixth years into the boys Dormitories; he glanced about the common room as they passed through, some of the older students, already familiar with their usual dorms, sat in large armchairs around the single fireplace. Tables were set on the far wall, (South wall), with the fireplace in the North wall. The usual set up of the entrance to the room being on one wall, and the dorm doors on the other.

A large, plush rug was spread out in front of the fireplace, colored dark blue with bronze threads making up the outer fringe. Someone's cat was batting at a piece of parchment upon it, and everything was just…cozy.

Ryou liked it.

He followed the other boy into a room and glanced about. It was a nice looking room, four beds set up, each with a trunk in front of it. Ryou's trunk was in front of the second bed, and he began situating everything to his liking. His guide, named Anthony Goldstein, went to the bed on the far end of the room. Two more boys, evidently their other roommates, came in and greeted everyone.

"Hi! I'm Michael Corner!" the first said cheerily.

"And I'm Terry Boot," the other greeted.

(A/N: Alright, Anthony, Michael, and Terry are not mine. They're from the Order of the Phoenix. They were listed as just three Ravenclaw boys (didn't say what year as far as I can tell) and they were part of Dumbledore's Army. Meh,)

Ryou waved, and shyly answered. These three evidently knew each other already, but seemed friendly enough.

They settled down on their beds, their door closed tight, talking about their summers, family, friends, and all the usual gossip.

Ryou was happy, and having fun. That is, until he detected some rather unsavory thoughts trickling into his mind from across the link. Frowning slightly, he paid more attention to his yami for the moment.

What he found out made him twitch, and he schooled his expression into a smile for his new friends, before shouting out across the link.

:YAMI! If I hear you being cruel to your roommate, you will face the **CONSEQUENCES**:

He vaguely felt Bakura's surprise, and felt a small amount of satisfaction.

Bakura argued slightly, but eventually (as Ryou knew he would) gave in, and agreed that his roommate was off-limits when it came to terrifying the general student body.

Ryou spent the rest of the night talking with his new friends, before slowly slipping off to sleep.

-In the morning

There was a sense of excitement in the air as students filtered into the Great Hall, the air fairly thrummed with it.

"Good morning Bakura!" Came the cheery voice of Ryou. Bakura turned and growled. Good morning? No such thing! Muttering and growling to himself, Bakura stalked off to the Slytherin table, leaving Ryou standing where he had been, grinning at his moody yami.

"Ryou, come on! Sit with us!" Anthony called, waving the pale haired boy over.

"That your brother?" Terry questioned, munching a piece of toast with…green jam? Ryou blinked and helped himself to some eggs.

"Yes," Ryou answered, smiling fondly as he watched Bakura spear some bacon with a fork, glaring all the while.

"Kind'a moody, ain't he?" Michael wondered, watching as well. Ryou just smiled, trying a piece of toast with the green jam. Apple jam. Huh…

Students continued to filter in, and excited chatter filled the Great Hall. The enchanted ceiling showed gray clouds and drizzling rain, making a sharp contrast to the happy noise down below it.

Terry and Michael were arguing over one thing or another, and Anthony and Ryou happily chattered about Hogwarts.

"Yup, that one picture in the stairwell that leads up the Owlery, the one of the Pegasus? If you insult it and make it mad, the whole painting transforms into a picture of a Nightmare!" he was saying, laughing. "The whole thing! The Pegasus turns black and its wings go all dragonish, and the back ground turns into thunderclouds! It's so cool!"

"Yeah, and the Weasley twins say that if you REALLY make it mad, it'll blow fire at you! But I don't know if they're telling the truth or are just joshing us…"

Ryou smiled and nodded along, but really he was holding a conversation with his yami.

:What did you do: he questioned. He knew something was up.

:Nothing:

:Uh-huh…and you're feeling satisfied and smug about nothing, eh: Ryou teased back, and the ancient thief shifted slightly at the other table.

:Nothing of consequence: He mumbled.

:Yami…:

:Alright, fine! Remember that bear rug: Bakura smirked at his light's shocked expression. Ryou thought about it, finally remembering the rug in the small room, the one that was gnawing on a chair…oh no.

:You didn't…: a fanged grin was his only reply. He sighed and rubbed his temples. :Yami, we've only been here ONE NIGHT! You _already_ stole something:

:It was just a rug…:

"You okay, Ryou?" Anthony asked, seeing as how Ryou was rubbing his head like he had a head ache.

"Fine," He answered, smiling at the other boy. "Just Bakura being annoying…" he muttered.

"Do you have one of those weird twin communication things?" Michael suddenly asked, glancing over.

"Uh…yeah," Ryou muttered. "Something like that."

"Neat." Terry commented, and seemed about to say more when a loud _whoosh_ sound came, and owls began streaming into the Great Hall, dripping water everywhere.

Ryou watched as his large screech owl, Riko, came flying towards him with a letter tied to his leg. The Head of each House were moving around, handing out schedules.

Ryou removed the letter, glancing at it curiously. His father did not know about this being a Magic school, so he would try and send letter by mail. Maybe Hogwarts did something for that?

Ryou opened the letter, reading through it. It was from his father, as he had thought. He was going to Mongolia for another dig, and would be unable to send any letters for a while. Three months, to be exact. Ryou felt a strong surge of disappointment, and Bakura glanced over from the Slytherin table.

Standing, he wandered over to his light, noting with interest the three boys that were obviously sitting _with_ him, and not _by_ him, if you know what I mean.

"What do we have, Ryou?" He muttered, leaning over and reading over Ryou's shoulder. His eyes darkened when he read the letter.

"Nothing much, 'Kura, Father is just going to be out of contact for a while, nothing big." Ryou said back softly, giving a sad smile to his light. He quickly jumped to a different subject, steering Bakura away from the letter. "Anyways, we probably should figure out what we're going to do to catch up on five years."

"I thought we already figured that out," Bakura teased. Ryou glared slightly. "Fine, fine, but after classes, though, okay? I've got…" he paused, and took out the schedule that he had been given moments ago. "…Potions."

"Ah, Potions, have fun with that." Anthony said with a grin. Bakura narrowed his eyes at the other, before nodding to Ryou and walking off.

"Friendly bloke, ain't he?" Terry said with a smile. Ryou shook his head at his friends' playful antics, relieved that they weren't driven away to avoid Ryou because of Bakura.

Bakura sighed, walking with the rest of the Slytherins to the dungeon. He was to attend Fifth year potions, as was Ryou. The Sixth year potion class was considered far too advanced for the two, as it dealt with some complicated recipes.

They went into the room, and Snape walked in.

"Settle down," he called out, though it wasn't really necessary, as the class had quieted as soon as he had entered.

Snape began talking about something called the O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. exams, and Bakura zoned him out, his mind wandering while his eyes roamed the room. The four kids from the train, Harry, Ron, that pudgy kid Neville, and what's-her-face brainiac, were on the other side of the room with the rest of the Gryffindors, scowling at Snape as he explained about how many were destined to fail the exams.

On the Slytherin side, Malfoy and his two goons were whispering about something. Kwan, who was Fifth year and so in the class as well, stood quietly beside Bakura. This amused the ancient thief, for unknown reasons, but he ignored Kwan's presence for the time being, as he was probably one of the few tolerable Slytherins that Bakura had met. Bakura turned his attention back to Snape as the Professor began describing the potion they were to be making.

The Drought of Peace was a complicated potion, requiring precise measurements, specific stirring directions and heat temperatures. The directions were written in a cramped style, making them a tad difficult to read.

Growling under his breath, he attempted to do the best he could. Netjer, coiled on his shoulder and invisible, watched sedately, occasionally seeming to try and help.

"Your potions should now be emitting a light, silvery vapor." Snape said, ten minutes left.

Bakura frowned at his potion, which, though it was close to silver, was a bit darker than it should have been and the vapor coming off from it was thick enough that it was making a small cloud above his head, and…starting to rain on him? Kwan, struggling beside him, could only stare in consternation as his potion, the perfect silver color it was supposed to be, bubbled instead of emit vapor and shimmered like oil would.

But their mistakes were ignored as Snape turned on Harry.

"Tell me, Potter. Can you read?" At this, several Slytherins sniggered, and Malfoy's laugh was clear.

Watching as Snape took evident pleasure in humiliating Harry, Bakura shook his head. There was bad blood between those two, that was obvious.

"He does that every year." Kwan muttered to Bakura in a whisper, watching with dispassionate eyes as Snape waved his wand, removing the contents from Harry's cauldron. He ordered everyone to fill a flash and put it on his desk, and the class hastened to do so.

Bakura filled a flask and set it on the desk next to the others. There was minor commotion as Goyle's flask burst from the foul excuse for a potion inside of it, and it caught his robes on fire. Neville was sadly turning his flask upside down, and the potion inside oozed to the bottom thickly.

"Homework: twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and its use in potion making, to be handed in on Tuesday." Snape said, and dismissed the class. Bakura strolled out, snickering to himself as that Harry kid took off around the corner, his two friends struggling to keep up. Kwan had disappeared again, so Bakura shrugged and followed the main flow of students into the Great Hall for lunch.

He saw Ryou stumbling in tiredly with the rest of the Ravenclaw class that had Care of Magical Creatures in the morning, and snickered again.

He sat down at the Slytherin table, studiously ignoring anyone nearby.

When lunch was over, he had Transfiguration and Ryou had Potions. They exchanged a few quick words on the time and place of their studying that night before dinner, before going their separate ways.

After their classes, they met up with each other and went to the empty classroom Professor McGonagall had decreed they could use for their catch up study sessions.

"Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Astronomy, History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Muggle Studies," Ryou read off, sounding dispirited. "And all the subject matter covered in those classes from years one through five, and we have to learn it on our own time WHILE taking sixth year stuff!" he wailed, his head smacking onto the table in the empty classroom they were allowed to practice in.

Bakura growled at him, studiously reading a Fourth year Charms book. "Leave the whining and moping, get back to studying." He snapped, flipping to the next page, and holding out his wand.

He muttered a quick incantation under his breath, and Ryou ducked as a large book from one of the book shelves flew rather close to his head. It made it halfway across the table to Bakura, before dropping with a thud.

"Hey!" He protested.

"Then you should get back to studying!" Bakura hissed, testing the summoning charm again and this time it was a small paper weight, and the spell succeeded, the object reaching all the way to Bakura. He caught the glass paper weight and grinned. Sure, he and Ryou were fast learners, and since they had shared minds, could learn even faster, but he was amazed with their progress.

Ryou sighed. They fully caught up to first and second years, and were gaining on the Third years. But they still had so much to do! He didn't mind learning, far from it. But…he was getting dragged down from the sheer amount of work.

At least he got along with his House, unlike others, he mused, glancing at Bakura as the spirit tried to send the book back to the shelf.

He shook his head in amusement and picked up the piece of parchment Professor McGonagall had given him. It listed several projects for them to complete, something they normally would've done in class if they had attended the lower level classes.

Match – Needle

Beetle – Button

Mouse – Snuffbox

White Rabbits – Slippers

Hedgehog – Pincushion

Guinea fowl – Guinea pigs

Transfiguration practical – tortoise – teapot

Included on the table were a match, a beetle, and a mouse. The rest they'll complete at a later date.

He frowned in concentration, working on the needle. Bakura had already done this part. For some reason, Transfiguration and Potions was the only thing they couldn't learn from each other's mind. Maybe it was the fact that to get good at them, you had to practice. So they both had to study all five years of both classes, as well as split the others.

It went like this: Ryou studied History of Magic, Arithmancy, Herbology, and Astronomy, while Bakura studied Charms, Care of Magical Creatures (from books), Defense against the Dark Arts, and Divination (a subject Bakura was adept at). They both studied Potions and Transfiguration, and Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies were put off as they were not as important, and they will study those later.

Currently, in the classroom McGonagall had designated as they're study/practice room, Ryou was catching up to Bakura in the Transfiguration area while Bakura attempted Fourth year charms.

"Hey Ryou…" Bakura said, grinning slightly.

"Hmm?" Ryou glanced up from his match (which was sharp and pointy, like a needle, but still match-colored.)

Bakura waved his wand and pronounced carefully an incantation he had just read.

"Avis!"

Suddenly, a flock of small, blue birds were twittering in the air, fluttering around. There were at least fifteen of them. Bakura grinned at them, and snickered at his light's wide eyes.

"And look here…a list of other things a wand can produce," Bakura said, pointing at one area in the book.

"Like what?" Ryou wondered, trying to get one of the birds out of his hair, and failing while the creature chirped and twittered from his snowy locks.

"Aguamenti, which we'll learn in Sixth year Charms, it summons a jet of water. Um…there is a charm that produces arrows out of the wand…but that was outlawed in 1894 apparently, that bird spell, bubbles…bubbles?" He blinked, before shrugging. "Wine…hey that sounds like fun!" He cackled, before he caught Ryou's look.

"No wine, yami." Ryou said sternly.

"Um…anyways, there's hot air, sparks, fire that could be written with, ropes, flowers…okay another weird one. Anyways, the list goes on. How far have you gotten?" Bakura asked, leaning over the table to view Ryou's needle.

"Ah come on, I did it on my second try!" Bakura laughed, picking up the needle that was metal, but wood-colored with a red tip on one end.

Ryou huffed and snatched his needle back.

"Oh, go find a rabbit and turn it into a slipper." Ryou snapped back, though he smiled at his yami's playful manner.

"Want a drink?" Bakura asked, smirking evilly and handing a goblet over to Ryou, who took it hesitantly. Where he had gotten the goblet, Ryou did not know. Or want to.

"Bakura! I said no wine!" Ryou cried, staring at the red liquid. Bakura laughed. Ryou sighed, his yami was learning quickly (which meant he was learning quickly), and Ryou was impressed. Something was driving his yami to learn; normally he shirked his duties when he decided he didn't care enough. But now…he was going through books, picking up difficult spells from all five years, and more.

"Bakura…what has gotten into you?" Ryou asked. At his yami's raised eyebrow, he elaborated. "I've never seen you dive so eagerly into doing work." He explained. "Not that I mind, since it helps me out greatly, but I can't help but wonder." He began trying to charm the wine out of existence, only succeeding in turning the wine into an apple.

"Well, Ryou, think of it. When we go home…and see your friends…" Bakura grinned evilly. He snatched the apple off the table and took a bite, making an odd face.

"You're not going to do anything to them, are you?" Ryou asked, horrified.

"Of course not, but imagine how utterly furious the Pharaoh will be? It's going to be priceless. It'll make my millennia." Bakura crowed, leaning back on his chair legs. He took another bite of the apple. "This tastes like wine," he grinned.

Ryou sighed, but smiled. At least it was something just minor as his yami being able to lord something over Yami Yugi, and not something a little bit more sinister.

Hopefully…

-End


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: Ryou visits his father in England, and Bakura wanders somewhere he shouldn't. Set after book Four!

:Ryou to Bakura:

:Bakura to Ryou :

Author's Note: I'm not going to try and write out all the classes, I don't think I have quite the patience for that. Besides, I'd probably get it all contradictory from the books anyways. shrug. Like, say, I don't know what classes Ravenclaw students have with other Houses, the books mention Gryffindor/Slytherin being together in classes, so…yeah, I used my imagination.

9/23/06

**Vampires in London**

**Chapter 8**

Dinner was an interesting affair. Word had spread quickly that Harry Potter had stood up to that horrible Professor Umbridge in the DADA class. Whispers echoed around the Great Hall, and at the Gryffindor table Harry looked extremely uncomfortable.

That night, Bakura studied the DADA books he had, deciding that he probably wasn't going to learn much from the professor in that class.

In the morning, he found out he was correct.

Bakura shook his head. He had the DADA class while Ryou had gone to Transfiguration, and it was so boring he had started paying attention to Ryou's class through the mind-link. And when he got bored there he retreated back to his own mind, thinking up ways to drive the woman at the front of the room stark raving mad without attracting attention.

Maybe he should just do it anyways…

Ryou, meanwhile, was getting frustrated with the snail he was supposed to be vanishing. He had asked Professor McGonagall for some extra practice with Transfiguration (as it was one of the few subjects that Ryou had trouble with, whereas Bakura excelled at it) and she had agreed and put him in with the Fifth year Gryffindors, since the Fifth year Slytherins had Transfiguration when he had Charms. He would originally have a free period right now, but had decided that the practice was more important.

He stood at the table with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, listening to them chatter away, and adding a comment himself every now and then.

By the end of the class, Hermione was the only one to successfully Vanish her snail, but Ryou had come close…he now only had a shell, since the snail was nowhere to seen. But they all received homework, (except Hermione) and Professor McGonagall asked Ryou to stay behind for a word.

As everyone cleared out, heading to Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins, Ryou went up to McGonagall's desk.

"You and your brother have shown great progress, Mr. Bakura," Professor McGonagall said, regarding Ryou carefully. "You have successfully caught up to Third year students, and it's only a couple of days into the school year! What I wish to know is, how?"

"Well…" Ryou shuffled his feet. "We studied the books as often as we could at the Inn, and on the train, and all that. Plus…we have a…connection between us."

"Explain,"

"We can hear each other, every now and then," Ryou said, trying to tell the truth without saying everything…but stumbling a bit, as this was more Bakura's area. "I know what he knows, and he knows what I know. Automatically. So, what I learned we both knew, which meant he could studying something different than me." He finished in a mumble.

"That's…" Professor McGonagall folded her hands, "That's incredible. And perfectly explains what's been confusing Dumbledore and I for a while now. Now, with the O.W.L.s coming up, I hope you two can be ready. Though I am not as worried now." She said.

"Thank you, Professor." Ryou answered, bowing his head slightly and walking out with a sigh.

The O.W.L.s….

-0-0-

Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed down to Care of Magical Creatures, and arrived to see Professor Grubby-Plank talking to none other than Bakura.

Malfoy and his cronies stood nearby, with the other Fifth year Slytherins. They were laughing at something, and judging by the looks they shot Harry, he knew what.

Bakura was holding the cobra that Harry and the others had seen with him on the train, and Professor Grubby-Plank was examining it carefully.

"There, that should do, Mr. Bakura. With something as exotic as this, it is hard to figure out how to properly care for it. I appreciate you concern, but all should be well now if you use elderberry and pepperwort and feed it properly." She said, before turning to the class and waiting for the last few stragglers.

Bakura walked past the class, ignoring them. Malfoy glared at the spirit, but only got a warning hiss from the cobra in reply.

And the class went on learning about Bowtruckles

(A/N: Like I said in an earlier chapter, this is not about Harry, Ron, or Hermione. If you want to read about them and their classes, open the books or read HP fanfics. no offense meant, but if I typed their classes as well, I might as well type word-for-word out of the book. shrug)

Bakura, meanwhile, headed back to the castle with Netjer coiled around his left arm and shoulders. He had gone to Professor Grubby-Plank because he wasn't certain on how to properly care for Netjer. He was not a normal cobra, so the usual snake information might not apply.

He had learned a bit from talking to the Professor. Fire-spitting cobras did not shed their skins the usual way snakes do, and eat more than just mice and such. They actually have a wide range of food that they could eat, and are partial to fruit. He had been slightly irritated that he had to go and ask for help, but he didn't want to mess up and do something that could damage his beloved pet permanently.

After all…the Pharaoh's expression when Bakura goes back to Japan with a sacred animal from their homeland…not to mention that Bakura would know this unusual brand of magic…heh…

Ryou was in Herbology, and Bakura was supposed to be in Divination. He would arrive late, but he didn't care.

Trotting up the stairs into the castle, he glanced about. He was alone, so that means he could cheat and use the Shadow Realm to skip up seven stories to the tower instead of walking and ending up later than he would be.

Besides, he was not able to use the Shadow Realm as much as he would like to…

He pulled the Ring out from under his robes, and paused as Netjer reared up, staring at the gold Item.

"You know this, don't you?"

Deciding to reflect on this later, Bakura activated the Ring. Netjer didn't seem to be scared of the Item, but merely recognizing it. He slipped into the Shadows, and stepped out in front of the ladder leading up to the trap door.

He crawled up and stepped into the perfumed and crowded room, making students pause and glance up at him as he walked uncaringly towards an empty seat, his snake curled sedately over his shoulders.

"I Saw that you would be late," came the wispy voice of the Professor, and she was suddenly peering at him as he sat down.

"Indeed?" Bakura snorted.

"Yes!" she said. "Now, this year we shall do extensive study into the grand art of Palmistry."

A sudden yelp through the mind-link distracted Bakura, and he withheld the flinch that threatened to escape.

:Ryou? What's the matter: he asked back, ready to go right down to the greenhouses and find his hikari.

:Nothing yami…:

:Ryou…: Bakura warned.

:Fine...you'll find out soon anyways…we're collecting Snargaluff pods…and the plant attacked me.: Ryou muttered.

Bakura let loose a snicker down the mind link.

:It's not funny! That hurt…ha! Got one! Talk later, 'Kura.: Ryou said, cutting the link off. Bakura muttered and paid attention to the Professor, who was informing the class about Palmistry, and the means of it.

Bakura sighed. He already knew the means and the how. He had always been interested in the occult.

So as the class opened their books and got with partners, Bakura shrugged and waited for everyone to get a partner.

He'll group with whoever's left.

A tall, lean kid with a tough look about him was left. He shrugged and walked towards Bakura, sitting at the table. His name was Vaisey. Something Vaisey, and he played that Quidditch game.

Bakura slowly unwound his snake from his arm, setting Netjer on the table. He smirked slightly when he saw the slightly wary glance Vaisey shot him, before they began the assignment.

The Professor wandered around, commenting here and there. Bakura read off Vaisey's palm in a bored voice, consulting the book every so often when he wasn't sure about a reading, but for the most part he knew it without looking.

This went on without event until Professor Trelawney evidently decided to read a few select students' palms. The first one she predicted an awful accident within the week, the third was going to get attacked by a "Salsaida Morpus", whatever that was.

"Now…how about you, dearie?" She asked, turning to Bakura. Considering her readings so far, she was faking it, and he decided to humor her.

"My, my," she murmured, examining his hand. "My poor boy, you're have an exceedingly short Life Line…which means…you're going to die," she said gravely. There were a few gasps around the room, and Bakura rolled his eyes.

And, in a moment of carelessness, let slip something he shouldn't:

"Che…I'm ALREADY dead," he snickered. When he heard the gasps, and saw Trelawney's expression, he hastily tried to salvage the situation. "I'm a vampire, ask Dumbledore." He snapped, and mentally kicked himself. He had decided that, although it was a lie, it was better to keep it hidden while people thought it was true.

He stood and strode towards the ladder, glancing over his shoulder.

"What kind of Professor are you to predict the death of one who's already been dead for three millennia?" Bakura growled, before smacking himself mentally yet again and fleeing the room before he let anything else slip.

:Bakura…you really need to think before you speak: Ryou scolded, sighing as his yami muttered something unintelligible back.

That night, Bakura noted that over half the Slytherins in the common room and dormitories stared at him and avoided his gaze as if he was going to steal their souls through their eyes.

Amused, and not too upset at this turn of events, Bakura slipped into his room and opened his trunk, tossing a pumpkin pastry to the growling bear rug that was rolled up neatly on top of the other items in it.

"So, where did you get that rug?" Kwan asked, reading on his bed yet again.

"Hmm…found it," Bakura answered, giving a feral grin to his roommate.

"I see,"

And there was nothing else said.

-Morning

That morning there was scandal as soon as the owls came in during breakfast.

"Bakura!" Ryou shouted, running towards the Slytherin table to his yami, his owl perched on his shoulder trying to nibble on some toast during Ryou's run.

Sliding to a stop beside his 'brother', Ryou slapped down the Daily Prophet.

"Look! That Umbridge woman…gah!" Ryou could barely speak, glaring at the picture of the woman. Bakura snorted at Ryou's dramatics, picking up the paper and flipping through it. Netjer, who had joined Bakura this morning for breakfast, contently ate his sliced fruit while he was occupied.

Ryou fumed, as did over half the students. Apparently, the Ministry of Magic was trying to increase their control over Hogwarts, and had permitted Professor Umbridge to 'inspect' her fellow Professors. What news this boded for the students was uncertain, but probably not good.

Ryou rushed off to class, while Bakura merged with the Fifth year Slytherins for Double Potions that day. Kwan walked calmly near Bakura, but there was a notable gap between the spirit and the other students.

"They're afraid, you know." Kwan said in an undertone as they set up their cauldrons on the Slytherin side of the room.

"Of course," Bakura snorted.

Their moonstone essays were handed back, and several groans were heard from the Gryffindor side.

"I have awarded you the grades you would have received if you had presented this work on your O.W.L," Snape said with a cold grin, "This should give you a realistic idea on what to expect in your examination."

He went on explaining that he expected better, and was going to start giving detentions for students who received D's. There were some sniggers from the Slytherins, particularly Malfoy, at the thought of someone getting a D.

Bakura glanced at his essay, which he and Ryou had worked on together. He had an A, which stood for "Acceptable", which was pretty good in his opinion.

They were working on Strengthening Solutions, and Bakura thought he had done decently, as his potion (while not turquoise like it was supposed to be) was rather a tealish color, but still acceptable hopefully.

After Double Potions they went to lunch, and Bakura was pleased to note that Ryou seemed to be getting along with his House, and was even laughing and talking animatedly with the other Ravenclaws.

And he knew that his hikari, as much as he knew it wouldn't happen, wished Bakura could do the same.

Che, Ryou should be happy that Bakura got along decently enough with his roommate, and didn't need anyone else. It was hard enough to be a bit…'nice' to Kwan…Bakura would've loved to see how well his new bear rug was at defending…

:Bakura…: came the expected warning. Sighing, Bakura shook his head and fed Netjer a sausage while he drank some of his (specially made) blood wine. Dumbledore, still thinking him a vampire, was doing everything known to the magical world to allow a 'vampire' to get an education and not dive into a bloodlust. Bakura humored him, playing the part perfectly.

Besides, the wine was excellent.

"Mr. Bakura…" came the cold voice of Professor Snape.

Bakura glanced up, smirking when he noted Snape eyeing his cobra warily.

"Dumbledore wishes you to attend Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Fifth year Gryffindors," Snape told him, glaring slightly at the Gryffindor table.

"Why?" Bakura asked, scrutinizing Dumbledore at the head table.

"I wasn't told that information, only that you were to attend the class. Behave yourself," Snape warned, eyeing Bakura. "I told our House to keep your…secret…within our House. It would not due for Slytherins to be spreading secrets of their fellow Slytherins, but do not be surprised if some nosy student finds out."

As he walked away from the table, Bakura caught his last sentence:

"Especially Potter, he has a habit for being nosy."

After lunch, Bakura went back to the common room to get his DADA book, and then went to the class.

Harry and Ron had just finished telling Hermione about how Umbridge had inspected their Divination class, when the Professor walked in.

"Wands away," She said, smiling. She told them the specific pages to read, and then wandered up to the front.

It was about that time that Bakura walked in, and the reaction of Professor Umbridge was rather…odd.

"I was told by Dumbledore that I had to attend your…class," Bakura said, his intense gaze locked on the loathsome woman who was eyeing him right back warily.

"Did he, now?" She murmured, "Go sit over there, and be silent." She pointed to an empty seat near Harry. "And it is _Professor_ Dumbledore," she corrected.

Bakura snorted, but walked over to the selected seat and sat down, opening his book.

Hermione and the Professor got into a spat over something, but Bakura ignored them, absently flipping through the book.

Harry jumped in, and even more of an uproar started.

"Oh would you all just shut up?" Bakura snarled, and there was shocked silence.

"You dare…Mr. Bakura?" Professor Umbridge asked, clearly startled. Bakura was of Slytherin, and she had never had a problem with Slytherins.

Bakura growled. "Yes, I _dare_." He stood up and glared at her, his eyes brightening to the color of fresh blood, and his fangs were evident in a feral snarl.

"So it is true…what I have been hearing? That Dumbledore has allowed a vampire to attend the school?" Umbridge asked in a cold voice, eyeing Bakura as if he was going to attack her. "First werewolves, half-giants…I shall be speaking to Professor Snape about your behavior, Mr. Bakura." She warned, and Bakura snorted. "Class dismissed, and don't forget detention, Mr. Potter." She said.

The students nearly fled the room, and not just from Professor Umbridge. Bakura noted that several Gryffindors were eyeing him fearfully, and turning their gaze away when he looked at them.

Sighing to himself, he went back to the common room…

…and was immediately confronted by Snape.

"It appears that Professor Umbridge has discovered your little problem, Mr. Bakura." Snape said, staring at Bakura, who returned the look steadily. "I informed her that, although you are a vampire, you are a Slytherin, and that that only the best come into this House. She has been most understanding…" Snape said, sneering slightly, and his eyes were hard as stone. "But I suggest you watch yourself in the future."

And he swept off.

Bakura rolled his eyes. It was obvious that Umbridge had a problem with anything that wasn't a full blood human. Werewolves, that half-giant Hagrid, and now him, a supposed 'vampire'. It was also obvious that Snape disliked her, and the fact that he had to defend Bakura against her was a sour lemon that he didn't appreciate.

Ah! But how joyful! She was going to make an exception for Bakura, since he was Slytherin and Snape had stuck up for him. Wasn't he lucky?

:Bakura…I can practically _feel_ the sarcasm…could you stop: Ryou muttered in his mind.

:Sorry:

Bakura sighed, entering his room and sitting on his bed, pulling out the Fourth year Charms book and studying for long into the night.

-0-0-

The days passed quickly, the classes progressing fairly well. Ryou and Bakura were slowing down on their solo-study time, having been loaded with work from their classes. They took to bolting meals and taking off, spending long hours into the night, and on any free breaks they had, to their catch up studying.

And it paid off. They were nearly on par with Fifth years, only a few lessons behind, and taking a combination of Fifth year and Sixth year classes, they were making up for that.

Soon nearly the whole school had slowly learned of Bakura's 'vampire' nature, and although it brought him a new fear/respect in the other students, it had its downside that he couldn't very well just blend in like he normally did, as students would be wary around him.

But it amused him all the same, and Ryou even found himself receiving attention because of it. Both he and Bakura were rather…good looking, and since Bakura was thought to be a vampire seemed to increase his standing among the girl students, and Ryou found that rubbing off on him.

Not that either of them wanted the attention. Both suddenly found themselves trying to avoid moonstruck girls who believed that they were in love with the two white haired Sixth years.

Other than that, the knowledge of a vampire in their midst did not disrupt the flow of the school, or the classes, as much as it would have thought to be. There were several notes from concerned parents, but that was all.

That weekend, there was a trip scheduled for Hogsmeade, and Ryou was excited. It would be his first trip there! He had heard plenty of stories about it from his three friends, as well as from Harry, Hermione, and Ron when he talked to them. Ryou had also become friends with the eccentric Luna Lovegood, and heard some…interesting things from her as well.

One curious thing that Luna had told him was that there was a group of students, led by the one and only Harry Potter, meeting in the lesser-known pub the Hogshead. From what he had heard, they were planning on learning Defense Against the Dark Arts on their own, and Ryou decided to tag along.

Bakura, on the other hand, found himself grabbed by the Weasley twins, and they hauled him off on a tour of Hogsmeade.

The meeting in the Hogsmeade went on, with them discussing where they could learn in secret, and etc.

Bakura soon found himself growing to enjoy the twins. They reminded him of Malik, and had a healthy liking for pranks and jokes. Bakura followed them around, amused as they showed him the joke shop, and then the candy shop.

Bakura, who's always had a sweet tooth, was wide eyed when he walked into the store.

"Come on! There's something we want you to see!" George exclaimed, pushing his way through the other students down one an aisle labeled "exotic"

"Indeed, we thought you might like one of these." Fred explained, motioning to one of the jars set up.

"Blood flavored?" Bakura read off the jar of lollipops, raising an eyebrow at the flavor. Interesting!

"We've always wondered how real they taste…" Fred began.

"But never tried one," George finished, grinning widely.

Bakura, who had worked up to a full pouch of money from the crowds, cheerfully bought a couple, as well as several other chocolate frogs, sugar-quills, lemon drops for Ryou, and other items.

They left the shop, and continued their trip through Hogsmeade.

-End

And yet another chapter! I'm on a role! But I might have to start becoming even later with my chapters…college has started and General Chemistry is really giving me some trouble. I don't have as much time to write right now, but I'll keep trying, eh?

Thanks to all reviewers!


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: Ryou visits his father in England, and Bakura wanders somewhere he shouldn't. Set after book Four!

:Ryou to Bakura:

:Bakura to Ryou :

Author's Note: I'm not going to try and write out all the classes, I don't think I have quite the patience for that. Besides, I'd probably get it all contradictory from the books anyways. shrug. Like, say, I don't know what classes Ravenclaw students have with other Houses, the books mention Gryffindor/Slytherin being together in classes, so…yeah, I used my imagination.

10/07/06

**Vampires in London**

**Chapter 9**

That weekend Ryou and Bakura pulled a double-nighter to finally catch up to the Fifth years. The last autumn sunshine shone bright and warm, so the two opened the window in the class room and let the warm breeze blow in.

Bakura's cobra and Ryou's owl were in the room as well, spending some quality bonding time with their masters.

Realizing it was time for lunch; they both ceased trying to jinx the other with the Cheering charm and packed up their supplies. Ryou, meanwhile, was explaining to Bakura about the group of students that were learning how to defend themselves against the Dark Arts.

"Sounds like a decent plan, and that Potter kid has experience from what I hear." Bakura commented, in high spirits with the decent weather, the fact that he and Ryou were caught up to the Fifth years, and life in general.

"Yeah," Ryou said. "I don't think you'd be welcome, my brother or not. But I'll show you what we learn on the side, okay?"

"Um…Ryou? What you know, I know, remember? If you learn a spell, I'll know it." Bakura pointed out, much to Ryou's embarrassment.

"Ryou…hey Ryou!"

The two turned around and saw Terry Boot running towards them.

"Ryou…listen to this!" he said breathlessly, shoving a piece of paper at Ryou. Bakura narrowed his eyes. This was one of Ryou's friends, and also part of the self-taught Defense club that Ryou had joined, but he was still annoying.

Bakura read over Ryou's shoulder at the notice, which appeared to have been pinned up somewhere before Terry tore it down.

It basically explained that all student organizations, like teams, clubs, societies, and groups, had to have Professor Umbridge's express permission to continue. Bakura shrugged, that didn't effect him any. He left Ryou to talk with his friends (the other two had shown up a few minutes later) and went off to lunch.

The Great Hall was buzzing with chatter from the students, and it didn't sound pleasant. Bakura listened in, catching bits and pieces of conversations. He noted Ryou talking to Ginny Weasley, and tuned the Millennium Ring onto their conversation, only to catch the end part.

"We're going to deal with this later. Don't worry; we're not going to let this stop us." Ginny was saying, smiling before walking back to her table.

Bakura sighed, and concluded that while this was not going to have an effect on him, Ryou was going to get in trouble if this little club he decided to join was found. On that fact, he decided he'll keep an eye out for his hikari, and if he saw trouble coming, he'll act.

After lunch he went to Potions, where the class was standing outside the classroom door. Malfoy was boasting about how the Slytherin Quidditch team had been given permission to reform. He went on in the same vein, trying to antagonize the Gryffindors, particularly Harry, into rising to the bait.

Instead, it was that dumpy kid Neville who charged forwards, attempting to thrash Malfoy. Harry managed to restrain him, but at the time he did Snape opened the door.

"Fighting, Potter? Ten points from Gryffindor. Now release Longbottom or it will be detention." He said coldly.

They were working on their Strengthening Solutions, and…surprise, surprise, Professor Umbridge was there to inspect Snape. The tension in the air was as thick as the smoke rising from Neville's cauldron, and Bakura was amused at the glares that were being passed around.

When class ended, Bakura headed to the classroom that he and Ryou studied and practiced in and began reviewing the latest batch of spells, jinxes, and curses that he had learned.

- 0-0 -

Days flew by, and Ryou informed him that they (being the group that are learning defense of the Dark Arts on their own) had found a room to practice in, and he was going with his three friends, Luna Lovegood, and a few other Ravenclaws to the meeting.

Bakura shrugged, and went to the library to study…and decided that he'd watch the meeting through Ryou's eyes every now and then when he got bored of studying. After all, as soon as Ryou learned it, Bakura would know it, but might as well watch anyways, eh?

The first thing they did was come up with a name for their little club…Dumbledore's Army. Bakura snorted at the irony, but watched as they practiced the disarming spell, Expelliarmus.

Ryou and Bakura had already learned that one, so Bakura had lost interest, other than to laugh as George and Fred took turns disarming a Ravenclaw named Zacharias Smith, who they evidently did not like.

Ryou left the meeting excited and eager for the next one, something that surprised Bakura. Wasn't Ryou the one who upheld the rules and tried to resist doing anything against the teachers?

But no matter, if his light was happy, then he was satisfied.

Maybe he was rubbing off on the boy…

One can only hope.

- 0-0 -

Days passed, Ryou went to meeting after meeting, which alternated on days because it had to work around three different Quidditch team schedules. They learned many things, and Ryou was advancing with the best of the group.

Bakura, meanwhile, would continue the studying and practices so that Ryou could do his stuff, and for which Ryou was immensely grateful.

October turned into November with howling winds and icy weather, hard frost every morning and a constantly gray sky. Bakura muttered and complained, never having liked cold weather.

Ryou was enjoying himself immensely; however, as involved as he was into his classes and the D.A. club. He and Bakura had almost completely caught up, a large achievement as they had done the majority of it in three months. Suddenly with more free time than they used to have, they were able to focus more on leisure activities.

Or at least Ryou did. Ryou took to hanging out with his Ravenclaw friends, as well as being on good terms with Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

Bakura, meanwhile, saw Kwan when he was in his room, and, despite the fact he was Slytherin, Fred and George made it a point to include him in on their fun.

"You know, you're the only decent Slytherin there is, Bakura!" Fred commented as they trudged through the snow.

"Don't you get a bit of rap from your House for hanging out with us?" George asked, blowing into his gloves to warm them.

Bakura shrugged. "They leave me alone. As far as they're concerned, I'm not there." Bakura said truthfully. Slytherin students had taken to ignoring him entirely, even Malfoy.

"Ah, it's all good then, eh?" George chuckled, and they concluded there little walk back inside.

The morning of the long-awaited Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin dawned, and the Great Hall was alive with excited students and the colors were chiefly green and silver, or red and gold.

Bakura groaned, as always disliking fuss and the tense atmosphere that came along with it.

:Bakura? You're going to be practicing today, right: Ryou asked, his mental 'voice' tinged with excitement at his first Quidditch game.

:Yes, and I surely don't mind missing this…game.: Bakura answered, sneering slightly.

:I thought you liked games, yami.: Ryou teased.

Bakura snorted and got up, heading to the classroom. Ryou, although he felt bad about his yami constantly distancing himself from things, was too excited about the game to really note it this time.

Bakura began with a quick review on several Charm spells, and then followed it up with some Transfiguration. With those completed, he left to his common room and opened a new book that he had 'borrowed'. It was called "Self-Defensive Spellwork" and was one of the books Harry was using in the D.A. meetings.

With that, he ignored the excitement from Ryou's side of the link, even when it turned into alarm at the emergence of a fight on the field. He sat there, lounging in a chair near a roaring fire in the common room, reading the book. He'll practice the spells at a later date.

- 0-0 -

The days flew by, without much happening. Ryou was involved with his friends, and the D.A. club, as well as his classes. Bakura took to secluding himself in the classroom he and Ryou basically owned and reading books. Many of them were history books, legends, a great many about magical creatures or plants, and myths. He would continue their studies, and between his reading and Ryou's D.A. meetings they knew a large quantity of spells and jinxes, curses and counters.

Two days after that there was another uproar that morning at breakfast…Hagrid had returned. Bakura, who did not know who Hagrid was, and decided that he probably won't like him after seeing him, shrugged and ignored the mutterings from Malfoy or the cheers from the Gryffindors.

That week Hagrid took over the Care of Magical Creatures class, and Ryou and Bakura finally learned about the winged, skeletal horses they had seen at the beginning of the year.

To Bakura's surprise, Kwan, who was in the Fifth year class with Harry and Malfoy, was one of three to see the Thestrals. The others were Harry himself, and Neville. Kwan wouldn't talk about why he could see them, and Bakura didn't ask.

December rolled through with deep snows and an increase in homework. D.A. meetings continued, although they would be stopped for Christmas.

Christmas…there were arguments about Christmas…Ryou dearly wished to go back to Domino, even though his father wouldn't be there. Bakura wasn't that eager to see the Pharaoh, but he wanted to keep his light happy, but as hard as they tried, they couldn't find a means to get to Japan and be able to get back in time for next term.

Ryou was a bit down, but a few days later they received word that Isis, Malik, and Marik were in London doing something for the museum. They would only be there for three days, but Ryou and Bakura were welcome to come and stay with them for those three.

Excited to at least see one of his friends (Malik), and with an equally happy Bakura hitching along, they took the Knight Bus (and Ryou was nearly sick) to Diagon Alley and met up with the Ishtar's in their hotel.

"Magic? Like, real live abra-kadabra stuff?" Malik exclaimed, delighted, leaning back into the armchair he was lounging in.

"Well…not really 'abra-kadabra'," Ryou said, smiling. He'd been smiling non-stop since they arrived, and Bakura was pleased that he was happy. He was delighted to see his two friends as well, and he listened as Ryou told story after story about Hogwarts, the Professors, Quidditch, and the magic in general.

"Can you show us some?" Malik asked, leaning forwards eagerly. Ryou shook his head.

"Underage magic is penalized, we'd get in trouble." Ryou explained, and Malik waved a hand and sighed.

"That's okay."

Their time with Isis and her brothers was immensely enjoyable, and Ryou took them to Diagon Alley to show them what it was like, and to Malik's and Marik's delight, he showed them the Quidditch store.

"So they even ride on brooms?" Marik laughed, regarding a post card with the moving figures of the Chudley Cannons on it, flying on their brooms.

"Yep," Ryou said, giving them the grand tour.

In the end, they went to the Three Broomsticks for butterbeer (something Malik fell in love with after the first sip), and took stock of their shopping. Isis had bought some books on the history of wizarding magic, whereas Malik and Marik had found several joke items to their liking.

The end of the third day rolled around, and Ryou was running around with a wizard camera that Bakura had 'found' for him. He took several pictures of everyone, and they laughed as they regarded their own moving pictures.

One that was an endless source of amusement for Malik and Marik was one of them both hugging a struggling Bakura, and since it was a magic camera the Bakura in the image really _was_ struggling, and glaring up a storm as he did so. The Marik and Malik in the picture were merely grinning, winking at the camera and messing with Bakura's hair.

Ryou made doubles of the pictures, and split them between everyone.

Soon Ryou and Bakura had to go back to Hogwarts, and Isis and her brothers needed to head back to Domino. There was a brief exchanging of gifts, (with the promise not to open them until Christmas), and hugs, then they left.

Back at Hogwarts, they spent their holiday free time either in with each other in the library or, more and more often, separately. Ryou would be with his Ravenclaw friends, while Bakura would be reading in the Slytherin common room.

On one such day, Bakura was reading in front of the fire place, enjoying the warm heat as he curled up in the chair, his cobra coiled about his shoulders napping in the fire warmth as well.

Malfoy, who had been unable to go home for the holidays for unknown reasons, came sulking in and glared at Bakura, who ignored him as usual.

"Is that all you ever do is read?" He spat, finally gaining the spirit's attention. Bakura glanced up, as did Netjer, before he narrowed his eyes.

"For now? Yes. Nothing of interest is happening lately." And with that he turned back to his book.

"Nothing of interest?" Malfoy mocked, sneering. "You so high and mighty that you can't do things with your House? Not that we'd want you…" He muttered.

Bakura glanced up again, giving a small scowl.

"No. I don't want to do things with my House. They're all petty, snot-nosed brats as far as I can tell." Bakura said calmly, smirking slightly at Malfoy's infuriated look.

"Do you know what I could do to you?" Malfoy threatened, glaring. "My father…"

"See? You are proving my point." Bakura said, marking his place in the book and standing. "You are one of the largest, most annoying, pathetic mortals I've had the unfortunate bad luck to see. You threaten to tell everything to your father like a spoiled child, and resort to petty, underhanded schemes to get what you want." He scoffed, giving a sneer fully worthy of Seto Kaiba. "If you wish to tattle to your father, brat, then do so. He can't do anything to me, and I'd rather enjoy seeing him try."

With that, Bakura picked up his book and strode off, his snake seeming to grin at the fuming Malfoy as he walked out of the common room, heading to the library.

- 0-0 -

Later that day, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle stealthily made their way into the small room belonging to Bakura and Kwan. On one side was Kwan's belongings, but he wasn't anywhere in sight. On the other was Bakura's.

Moving over there, Malfoy grinned.

"Let's see what we have in here, hmm?" He whispered to the others, laying a hand on Bakura's small night table by his bed. Crabbe and Goyle stood watch; making sure neither Bakura nor his roommate came in on them by surprise.

Malfoy opened the drawer, rooting through it. He turned over some parchment, ink, a dagger, another dagger, and…hello, what was this?

He pulled out the golden object that had caught his attention, holding it up to the dim candlelight for Crabbe and Goyle to see. He grinned as he turned it over in his hands. It was a ring, with five points coming off the rim. In the middle was a flat pyramid, with a strange eye design, and was hung from a raw hide cord. The points hanging off from it made a quiet, tinkling sound as Malfoy moved it so that it shown in the candle light.

"This looks really old," Malfoy remarked to himself, an evil, greedy grin evident. Perfect revenge for what Bakura had said earlier! He turned to his two 'bodyguards'.

"Go through his trunk; see what else you can find." He ordered.

The two nodded and opened the lid, but as soon as they did a low growl rumbled up, and the two peered closer. What seemed to be a bear rug was rolled up neatly in the trunk, the head perched on top of the roll. It emitted a guttural roar, and snapped at their hands. It had rather large teeth. Surprised, they immediately dropped the top of the trunk, which locked the bear rug once again inside. The growl continued, though it was a little muffled now.

Malfoy glared at the two, shaking his head. Incompetent fools!

"Uh…"

Malfoy glanced up, annoyed, towards Goyle once again, who pointed over his shoulder. Turning back around, Malfoy found himself face-to-face with Netjer.

The cobra watched him for a moment, tongue flicking, before flaring his hood and hissing, baring fangs. He was coiled on top of the night table, and reared up at eye level with Malfoy.

Malfoy slowly took a step back, and was rewarded with the snake hissing even more menacingly, leaning back as if getting ready to strike. Malfoy quickly froze.

"I believe if you put the ring down, he will let you leave."

Malfoy turned slowly, and saw Kwan, sitting on his bed with a book in his hands. He glanced up at them, before turning back to his book. Malfoy curled his lip.

"How long have you been there?" he hissed. Everyone in Slytherin knew about the misfired spell that had struck the boy in the Third year, and so knew that he could disappear, although he had no control over it. As such, it was not a surprise that he popped up seemingly out of nowhere.

"Since the rug," Kwan stated. "Now, put the thing down, and get out."

Malfoy sneered, he was not afraid of Kwan. A hiss distracted him, and he turned his attention back to the pressing issue of Netjer, swaying on the table. Malfoy began weighing his chances of running out of the room with the ring, and how quickly the snake could strike.

A stream of fire by his ear made him flinch.

Oh yeah, it was capable of doing that. He had forgotten.

Malfoy slowly bent down and placed the ring on the floor, backing off towards the door when it _thunked_ softly onto the plush carpet. He took off when he was five paces away from the door, Crabbe and Goyle on his heels.

Netjer slid off the nightstand, coiling around the Ring, hissing softly…

…and Kwan read his book.

-0-0-

End.

Yay, another one! Now…this one was already half done by the time I got around to having some free, non-stressful time to finishing it…so the next chapter might take a while before it's up...

Thanks to all reviewers!

WHOOT! 100 REVIEWS! Thanks everyone, you all make me feel loved.

- Sirithiliel


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: Ryou visits his father in England, and Bakura wanders somewhere he shouldn't. Set after book Four!

:Ryou to Bakura:

:Bakura to Ryou :

Author's Note: I'm not going to try and write out all the classes, I don't think I have quite the patience for that. Besides, I'd probably get it all contradictory from the books anyways. shrug. Like, say, I don't know what classes Ravenclaw students have with other Houses, the books mention Gryffindor/Slytherin being together in classes, so…yeah, I used my imagination.

Author's Note: Okay, I know this is a very, very, very, very, very late chapter, and it took long in coming to you. All I have to say for myself is that writer's block is a nasty thing, college is getting harder, and some friends of mine turned out to not be good friends and I am trying to get over that issue. So…here is a belated chapter. Now, Christmas is going to be a bit rushed, as I'm going to try and catch up a bit.

3/20/06

**Vampires in London**

**Chapter 10**

Christmas opened up with a festive air, decorations spreading the hall. The students that were still in the castle spent the day opening up gifts and playing in the fresh fallen snow.

Ryou was out with his friends, throwing snowballs and testing the new gifts and gadgets his friends had received. Bakura spent the time doing what he does best: sneaking around. He went through the castle, memorizing its halls, corridors, rooms, secret passages (which were all to easy to find, the ones he did find.)

When people began arriving back from their vacations, and classes began to start up again, news began to circulate to those students that were a bit out of the gossip/rumor loop.

Mr. Weasley had been injured by a giant snake while doing 'Ministry Business.' It all sounded a bit suspicious to Bakura, as if some things were not being said. But, with these wizard-types, that is not a surprise to the ancient thief.

Days rolled past, more news of trouble here, rumors of Death Eaters over there. Life went on. Snape was still a git, Malfoy was a twit, and Hermione was a nag. All was the same as it had been. Homework was piling up, and stress levels rose in the students.

Bakura and Ryou threw themselves into their homework, writing essays and papers, marking charts and sketching diagrams.

By the time January rolled around, Bakura was ready for a good kill-spree. One day, there was a lot of muttering and whispering going on in the Great Hall. Bakura, interested as always in juicy gossip that could possibly lighten his spirits, went over to where Ryou was pouring over the Daily Prophet. What could it be? A new murder to lighten Bakura's day? Possibly a crime he could laugh at? Maybe some half-excuse for a thief attempted to steal something…

As he peered over his hikari's shoulder, his eyes narrowed as he surveyed the nine pictures of witches and wizards that were convicted of various crimes and sent to Azkaban, and had escaped, according to the headline at the top of the page.

But that was not the only shocking news. Apparently a Ministry worker, named Bode, was strangled in his death by a plant. Now that, Bakura found amusing. Death by a plant…new one. Maybe it was a Duel Monster? Probably not, but funny to think about.

Over the next few days, more interesting news started making its rounds. Hagrid was on probation. Apparently the frog-professor did not like his class. Bakura snickered as he startled a group of second year Hufflepuff students. Everyone was so paranoid now that the Death Eaters had made the front page on the Daily Prophet.

Not just students, but the professors were as well. It was not a uncommon sight now a days to see a group of teachers huddled together, whispering. They would stop when a student was in sight, but Bakura was a expert at not being seen when he didn't want to. Using a tad bit of Shadow magic, he cloaked himself enough to watch with curious eyes on the jittery professors.

A few days later, a new sign appeared from Professor Umbridge: teachers were banned from giving students any information that is not relevant to the subjects they teach.

Every Divination and Care of Magical Creatures class was now done under Professor Umbride's supervision. Having her constantly watching, and all the homework that kept students up past midnight at times, the students that attended the secret D.A. meetings, and usual classes, everyone was tired, stressed, and in a dark mood.

February rolled around, and soon it was near Valentine's Day. Hearts were lifted, if only for a few days, but lifted none the less. Ryou was plagued with girls wanting to go to Hogsmeade with him, and even Bakura got some interested looks (which he angrily staved off with a red-eyed glare and fanged snarl, reminding them he was nothing to be messed with.)

And then, Ryou came up to Bakura with some curious bit of news. Harry was going public with his thoughts and experiences on the Death Eaters, Voldemort, and all of that. But since the Daily Prophet was scrutinized by the Ministry, he was going to do it by way of a lesser known, and more ridiculed, paper: The Quibbler.

Then the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff came around. The nice thing about it was that Gryiffindor had to only endure a half hour or less of torture before it was over.

A commotion started up at breakfast a few days later. Apparently, the rumor of that Potter kid speaking up in the Quibbler was true, as everyone was talking about it in low voices, and reading the magazine. Harry, meanwhile, was being plagued by owls carrying letters, presumably from readers. Some of the letters were not very nice, Bakura mused with a sadistic grin as he watched the activity from his own table. He picked at his eggs as he thought about how easy it would be to just blanket and envelope the entire castle in the Shadow Realm, and be done with all this nonsense and wizard trouble.

Interesting it may have been, but it was starting to grind his nerves how paranoid they were. Maybe he should go and have the Man Eater Bug make a snack out of that Voldemort fellow…but where would the fun be in that? Only if Ryou is threatened, (or Bakura pissed off) will he do so.

Otherwise, he will let the wizards deal with their own problems.

Uh-oh, looks like trouble is brewing. Professor Umbridge was walking towards Gryffindor table, and she did not look pleased.

Ryou cast a worried glance that way, and snuck a glance to his yami, who looked bemused about the whole thing. No surprise there. With a sigh, the hikari resigned himself to just watching.

She definitely was not happy. Harry was banned from anymore Hogsmeade trips, and the next day a sign appeared banning the Quibbler.

"Of course, one way to make sure everyone reads it is to ban the silly thing," Bakura muttered under his breath as he walked down the halls, watching students use magic to transform The Quibbler into various things to disguise it.

He shook his head, and was about to continue down the hallway, when there was a loud scream that echoed about. Bakura lifted his head and narrowed his eyes. It sounded like Professor Trelawney.

He went to go see what the fuss was about, but before he could get halfway there, he heard another, totally different and much more important cry.

::YAMI!!!::

Ryou…

- - -

Well…there is a very short chapter, but it was all I could turn out at this time. I hope I have not lost too many reviewers and readers from my long absence, but thanks to all of those who stuck with me until I can get myself up again to continue!


End file.
